20 Mai
by Vanille fraise
Summary: Parfois, il arrive que la vie nous joue un tour, sans prévenir. Dans ces cas là, il faut être sûr d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter. Harry va devoir choisir. "Les dés sont jetés, mais rien n'ai joué."
1. Chapter 1

Coucou ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic.

Elle sera plutôt longue, et je posterais régulièrement (j'ai pas mal d'avance en tout cas).

Pairing : **HP/DM**

Rating : **M**

Et tout est à J.K Rowling. Sauf bien évidemment (et heureusement pour elle ^^') l'histoire, qui n'est

pas là par hasard. Ça arrive parfois (souvent) que des événements de notre vie inspire des écrits,

et également une chouette série que j'ai regardé récemment. D'avance désolée, elle est non corrigée.

Oh et, le titre, _20 Mai_. Mon anniversaire, aujourd'hui, et donc une date cruciale dans cette fic.

Résumé : Parfois, il arrive que la vie nous joue un tour, sans prévenir.

Dans ces cas là, il faut être sûr d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter.

Harry va devoir choisir. "Les dés sont jetés, mais rien n'ai joué."

Des sujets sérieux, mais un langage qui se veut décontractant.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

BADABOUM !

-Et merde !

Harry Potter leva un regard lourd de reproches en direction de son -adorable- filleul.

Celui-ci, bien que très occupé à empiler le plus de jouets possibles les uns sur les autres, daigna lui accorder toute son attention.

-C'est un gros mot ! Lui dit-il les sourcils froncés.

Pour seule réponse le brun se releva en grognant. Et dire qu'il venait de manger la moquette pour une stupide et ridicule peluche en forme d'hippogriffe, que _lui-même _avait eu la bonne idée d'acheter.

-Pourrais-tu enfin ranger tes affaires et ne pas les éparpiller dans mon salon ? Demanda-t-il le plus poliment possible.

Téo lui fit une moue suppliante, celle dont il avait le secret, avant d'hausser les épaules.

-Mais je m'amuse bien chez toi Oncle Harry !

Ledit Oncle leva les yeux au ciel, de toute façon il n'avait jamais eu aucune autorité sur ce gamin. Ce n'était pas maintenant que cela allait changer.

Alors il souffla d'exaspération et quitta son salon transformé en salle de jeu cataclysmique.

Il se retrouva dans la cuisine pour se faire un café bien serré. Son regard se posa sur la gazette du matin même, et il ne savait toujours pas s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer.

_Trois sorciers ivres arrêtés pour attaques verbales envers un Auror._

Harry ricana nerveusement, il avait fallu que ça tombe sur lui ! Ses pensées divaguèrent vers l'entrevue plutôt rapide qu'il avait eu la veille au soir avec les hommes imbibés d'alcool quand on frappa à la porte.

-J'y vais ! hurla Téo avec un bruit de pas précipités.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione entrait dans la cuisine, son fils sur ses talons. Elle avait un air grave -que Harry détestait- plaqué sur le visage.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Bonjour, dit Harry jovialement, je vais bien et toi ?

-Oui je vais bien, souffla-t-elle agacée, mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Hermione poussa gentiment Téo vers l'autre pièce en lui exigeant de rassembler ses affaires, puis se tourna vers son meilleur amie, les poings sur les hanches.

-Et pourquoi le devrais-je ? Je n'ai pas coutume de raconter toutes les…

-Sauf quand cela te concerne directement, coupa-t-elle, et il y avait Téo avec toi Harry !

Le brun sembla tout à coup s'intéresser de très près à la tasse qu'il triturait entre ses doigts. Il avait redouté ce moment. L'interrogatoire. Pas l'officiel, qui s'était d'ailleurs, très bien déroulé, mais celui de la mère hystérique qu'il avait à l'instant en face de lui.

-Il va bien, et tu sais parfaitement que je l'ai protégé, affirma-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

Hermione laissa ses épaules retombées puis s'assit sur la chaise de bar à côté de lui.

-Je sais…murmura-t-elle. Tu es même la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance pour ça, mais…j'ai eu peur c'est tout.

Harry posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de son amie avec un demi-sourire.

-C'était très rapide, et je t'assure que Téo n'a pas eu le temps d'être choqué.

-Maman ! Cria le petit garçon en revenant en trombe dans la cuisine. Il faut que je te raconte !

Hermione l'attrapa sur ses genoux et l'encouragea à continuer d'un hochement de tête.

-Hier, Oncle Harry a catapulté des méchants ! C'était trop fort !

Le brun rougit sous le regard mi-amusé mi-irrité d'Hermione.

-Ensuite, continua Téo en faisant de grands gestes, ils étaient tous parterre et Oncle Harry les a fait disparaître ! Et tout ça sans baguette !

-Ah oui ? Dit-elle attendrie devant le comportement émerveillé de son fils.

-Par contre, je n'ai rien entendu, lança Téo l'air frustré. Oncle Harry a bouché mes oreilles !

Harry apprécia la précision de son filleul car il reçut un geste reconnaissant et rassurée de la part d'Hermione.

-Il a eu raison, certifia-t-elle. Tu peux m'attendre dans l'entrée ? J'arrive.

Téo acquiesça et vint embrasser Harry sur la joue.

-A bientôt Oncle Harry ! Je reviens vite t'inquiète !

L'ancien Gryffondor lui envoya un clin d'œil amusé.

-Dès ce soir il va me réclamer de revenir chez toi, pouffa Hermione dès qu'il fût parti, qu'est-ce que tu as de plus que nous hein ?

-Je suis beaucoup trop gentil, avoua Harry dépité.

-Oui et tu _catapultes _des méchants comme dans les livres, continua la brune en souriant.

-Assurément, c'est mon métier.

-Je te remercie d'avoir pensé à lancer un sortilège pour qu'il n'entende rien, dit Hermione en redevenant sérieuse.

-J'ai toujours eu un très bon prof, dit-il en la désignant. Le tout c'était de penser que je n'étais pas seul, mais avec un petit garçon qui est trop jeune pour entendre de telles paroles.

Hermione regarda ses ongles, tout à coup mal à l'aise.

-Qu'ont-ils dit Harry ?

-Humpfs…quelques obscénités telles que « Hey Potter ! Il est à toi ce gamin ? Ne me dis pas que tu as enfin tiré ton coup ? » ou encore « Comment tu as fait espèce de pédale ? » ou…

-Oh ! J'en ai assez entendu, coupa Hermione sidérée.

-Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on me voit de temps en temps accompagné, pour qu'on me décolle de cette…réputation, assura Harry d'un air détaché.

-Et puis quoi encore ! Tu fais ce que tu veux de ton cul ! Ce n'est pas une bande de dégénérés infectes et puérils qui doivent changer tes habitudes !

Harry écarquilla les yeux devant le langage familier qu'employait rarement Hermione.

-Certes…Mais je ne suis pas une _pédale_ et…

-Et alors ! Vociféra-t-elle. Peu importe ce que tu es, tu as toujours été le premier à ne pas prendre en compte les avis des autres.

-C'est-à-dire, que depuis Poudlard, je n'ai pas eu trop le choix…admit l'ancien Gryffondor.

-Justement, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu vas écouter ce que dit la presse ou trois alcooliques. Tu n'as que 27 ans, la vie conjugale peut encore attendre !

-Dit une fille qui a un mari et bientôt deux enfants.

-Ce n'est pas pareil, murmura la brune en rougissant légèrement, avec Ron on a eu la chance de se trouver il y a des années…Et cela viendra prochainement pour toi, j'en suis convaincue. Il n'y qu'à voir les milliers de fans qui te courent sans arrêt après…

-Tu sais ce que je pense de ça Herm', je…

-Oui « tu ne veux pas de quelqu'un qui est avec toi pour ta célébrité » , récita-t-elle. Mais il y en a ! Regarde, si moi je n'étais pas avec Ron, je…et bien…

-Tu aurais bien voulu de moi ? Dit Harry plein d'espoir.

-Cela ne fait aucun doute ! Rougit t-elle doublement, mais…tu ne le dis pas à Ron, termina-t-elle dans un chuchotement à peine perceptible.

-Non, promit Harry en riant.

-Maman tu viens ! Appela Téo oublié dans l'entrée.

Hermione fit une brève accolade à son ami et rejoint son fils, le laissant désespérément seul.

**oOo**

-Tu es vraiment un abruti Malefoy !

-Je t'emmerde Zabini !

Drago se retourna abruptement dans son lit miteux, faisant face au mur.

-Pourquoi avais-tu besoin d'insulter Potter ? Demanda-t-il dans son dos.

-J'en crevais d'envie, depuis longtemps !

Blaise grogna.

-Ah oui ? Et on se retrouve dans une cellule dégoûtante parce que _môssieur_ a désiré soulager ses envies !

-Je te rappelle que j'étais complètement bourré.

-Et moi j'étais largement assez conscient pour comprendre ce que tu lui as dit. Et on-est-dans-la-merde-jusqu'au-cou.

-Arrête de tout dramatiser, je vais nous faire sortir de là en deux temps trois mouvements.

Théodore, resté silencieux jusqu'à maintenant, ne voyait pas les choses de cet œil.

-Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, dit-il dédaigneusement, c'est Potter qui nous a arrêté, il s'arrangera pour qu'on croupisse ici le plus longtemps possible.

-Surtout quand il verra que c'est toi ! Insista Blaise.

-Je pense qu'il a reconnu sa voix, dit Théo.

-Et moi je n'en suis pas certain, contredit Drago.

-C'est vrai qu'avec l'alcool, même ta voix perd toute sa dignité.

-La ferme Nott.

-C'était vraiment une idée absurde cette sortie.

-On va pourrir ici.

-Oh mais vous faîtes chiés ! Je vous dis qu'on va bientôt sortir, affirma Drago en attrapant la couverture trouée pour la jeter à l'autre bout de la cellule.

-Il vaut mieux pour toi Malefoy, déclara Nott hargneusement, car c'est à cause de toi qu'on est là.

**oOo**

-Donc vous ne voulez pas porter plainte ? Dit le directeur des Aurors, incrédule.

-C'est bien cela.

Sturgis cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, il savait son meilleur élément généreux, mais là il tombait des nues. Sur le terrain il se montrait dur et convainquant, mais quand il s'agissait de la condamnation, il perdait toute crédibilité.

-Vous ne feriez pas un bon juge, ne put s'empêcher de dire le supérieur.

-C'est pourquoi je suis Auror, reconnut Harry sans comprendre.

-Bien, dit Sturgis en repliant le dossier d'un geste machinal, nous allons donc de ce pas libérer Messieurs Zabini, Malefoy et…

-Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes ? coupa Harry les yeux écarquillés.

-Je disais que nous allions donc relâcher les _coupables_ ! Répéta l'homme aux traits fatigués.

-Zabini, Malefoy ? C'est ce que vous avez dit ?

-Tout à fait, ainsi que Monsieur Nott.

Harry se laissa lourdement retombé dans son siège, les sourcils froncés.

-Pourrais-je les voir, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

-Naturellement, concéda le directeur des Aurors, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Revenez ensuite dans mon bureau, pour…me faire part de votre décision.

Harry hocha la tête et sortie sans un mot.

Deux minutes plus tard, il entra dans le quartier des gardes à vue, strictement gardés par trois matons que Harry salua rapidement, puis il se retrouva bientôt devant la cellule qui l'intéressait. L'éclairage était très précaire mais il reconnut facilement les trois silhouettes, qui dormaient à présent comme des bébés.

Il claqua sa main contre les barreaux et fit sursauter les individus -ce crétin de Zabini en tomba même de son lit-.

-Par Merlin ! C'est quoi ce bordel !

-Ton pire cauchemar, la fouine, lança Harry d'une voix menaçante.

-Potter.

-Lui-même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, dit finalement Drago d'une voix calme.

Il plissa les yeux, mais il ne pouvait voir qu'une ombre avec, sur le dessus, une épaisse touffe de cheveux en pagailles.

-Je viens voir les personnes que j'ai arrêté hier, sans leur capuche, lança-t-il encore plus sereinement.

Drago trouva ce timbre de voix plutôt effrayant. Malgré tout, il se leva pour se poster juste derrière la porte. Il put ainsi voir que le regard accompagnait parfaitement le ton inquiétant. Harry le dévisagea de bas en haut et retint un rire narquois devant l'accoutrement de l'ancien Serpentard. Ses cheveux, si habituellement impeccables, était dans un désordre colossal, et sa barbe de trois jours lui enlevait tout son côté aristocrate monsieur-j'ai-un-balais-dans-le-cul. Quant à sa robe, elle était froissée et tâchée, non vraiment, c'était ironique à voir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça, le balafré, tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ?

-Là tout de suite, non, pas que je sache, avoua Harry légèrement moqueur, j'admets que la vision me plait assez.

-Profites-en, maugréa Drago, la vengeance est un plat qui se…

-Qui se mange froid, oui oui Malefoy, mais à ta place, je n'aggraverais pas mon cas.

-Il vaut mieux pour toi qu'on sorte de là, menaça Drago entre ses dents.

Au fond de la cellule, Blaise hésita à venir éclater son soi disant meilleur ami contre le mur le plus proche. Théo l'encouragea à se lever pour calmer le jeu.

-S'il vous plait les gars, dit-il en écartant les bras en signe de paix, est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas parler comme des gens civilisés ?

-Autant demander à Loufoca d'être seine d'esprit, ricana Théo.

-La ferme Nott ! Firent Drago et Blaise en cœur.

-Bien, dit Zabini en s'adressant à Drago, tu ne pourrais pas te comporter un peu mieux, _s'il te plait_.

Le blond ne s'avait pas si le regard de Blaise était suppliant ou s'il voulait dire « si tu ne te calmes pas, je t'étripe » mais il se tourna de nouveau vers sa Némésis dans l'espoir que celle-ci serait compréhensible.

-La moindre des choses, dit Harry en fixant Drago dans les yeux, serait que tu t'excuses.

L'ancien Serpentard s'étouffa avec sa salive. Blaise lui administra de grandes tapes dans le dos.

-Alors là ! Hurla-t-il en toussant encore à moitié, plutôt crever !

Harry haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

-Bon, dit-il d'une voix indifférente, dans ce cas ma décision est prise.

Il commençait à partir quand Blaise poussa des gémissements désespérés.

-Hey ! On a rien fait nous ! Tu ne vas pas nous laisser là ! Il faut excuser Drago ! Il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit !

Le brun revint sur ses pas. Il s'adressa à Zabini en ignorant royalement Drago.

-Comment ça « on a rien fait nous » ? Ce n'est _que_ la fouine qui m'a parlé hier, n'est-ce pas ?

Le noir jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son meilleur ami en se mordant la lèvre. Celui-ci s'était brusquement retourné pour lui lancer un regard plein de défi et de mise à l'épreuve.

-Je…euh…

-C'est mignon que tu ne veuilles pas le balancer, reconnut moqueusement Harry, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il réagirait ainsi à ta place…Depuis quand Malefoy a un cœur ?

Drago serra les poings mais se retint de tous commentaires, quand il sera sortie de là, il ira tuer Potter. En attendant, s'il voulait quitter cette endroit puant, il n'avait pas le choix…

-Je m'excuse…dit-il le plus doucement et difficilement possible.

Harry, déjà sur le point de repartir, fit brutalement volte face. Il haussa un sourcil devant la tête baissée et -légèrement- honteuse de Drago.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Fit-il avec une lueur d'étonnement dans les yeux.

-Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter ! Cingla Drago.

-Je n'ai pas bien entendu !

-Je-suis-désolé, souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Le brun arbora un sourire satisfait et quitta le quartier sans même un dernier regard pour les prisonniers.

**oOo**

-Téo, vas te laver les dents puis te coucher, dit Hermione avec un sourire tendre pour son fils.

-Oui maman, répondit celui-ci en descendant de la chaise.

Ron fronça les sourcils devant le visage éteint de sa compagne, qui s'accentua quand Téo quitta la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Dit-il d'une voix hésitante. Je sais que tu as eu peur pour hier mais il ne…

-Je m'inquiète pour lui, souffla-t-elle si doucement que Ron n'était pas sûr de comprendre.

-Je crois que Téo va bien.

-Il ne s'agit pas de Téo, je sais qu'il supporte bien tout cela, je parle de Harry.

-Harry ? A quel sujet ?

-Il porte un fichu masque en ma -en _nôtre_- présence, j'en suis certaine, continua la brune le regard dans le vide.

Ron s'approcha de sa femme pour lui caresser le dos.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Il se sent seul, Ron, dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

-On lui a proposé plusieurs fois de prendre le petit appartement à l'étage, il n'a jamais voulu Hermione…

-Je sais, tu le connais aussi bien que moi, il ne voudra jamais avouer qu'il est mal.

Ron passa une main dans ses propres cheveux.

-C'est évident, admit-il, il est beaucoup trop têtu pour ça. Je…je vais essayer d'en parler avec lui, ok ?

Hermione acquiesça avec un petit sourire peu concluant.

**oOo**

-Zabini ! Nott ! Levez-vous ! Vous êtes libres.

-QUOI ? Vociféra Drago en attrapant deux barreaux de la cellule. Et moi ?

-Je regrette Malefoy, dit le maton avec aucune once de culpabilité dans la voix, toi tu restes ici.

-Vous plaisantez j'espère ?

Le gardien approcha son nez à quelques centimètres du sien et lui arbora un regard noir.

-Est-ce que j'en ai l'air ? Cracha-t-il.

Drago recula et leva les yeux sur ses deux amis qui le regardaient d'un air désolé.

-Non les gars, vous n'allez pas me laisser…

-Ils n'ont pas le choix Blondy, allez magnez-vous ! Lança un autre gardien.

Après plusieurs secondes, Blaise et Théodore obéirent.

-On te sortira de là, murmura Zabini en passant près de Drago.

-HEY ne partez pas ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Hurla-t-il alors qu'ils étaient tous les quatre déjà loin. Gardien ! GARDIEN !

Un autre homme, sur place en permanence, ne tarda pas à venir voir ce qu'il se passait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à crier comme une fille Malefoy !

-Je veux voir mon avocat ! C'est mon droit ! Immédiatement !

-Ton transfert a lieu demain, tu le verras sur place, dès ton arrivée. Tu donneras son nom tout à l'heure à…

-Attendez, mon transfert ? Dit-il nerveusement.

-Oui, à la prison d'Azkaban.

**oOo**

Harry regardait le glaçon glisser dans son verre alors qu'il le secouait dans tous les sens depuis dix bonnes minutes. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de boire, et ce whisky pur feu était le plus fort qu'il n'ait jamais goûté. Sa tête commençait à tourner aussi vite que ce fichu glaçon qui ne voulait pas fondre. Année 1981. D'ailleurs il n'avait aucune idée de comment il avait atterri dans son placard, sûrement un cadeau d'une personne qui ne le connaissait pas assez pour savoir qu'il ne supportait pas bien l'alcool. En plus, il n'aimait pas du tout le goût.

Pourtant, il en avait ressenti le besoin, juste après la dernière visite à son supérieur. Le besoin, mais pourquoi ? Il n'avait rien à regretter. Les remords c'était pour les faibles. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il but le reste d'un coup sec et secoua vivement la tête en fermant fort les yeux pour ne pas recracher le liquide infecte.

-Harry tu es là ?

Celui-ci reconnut la voix de son meilleur ami et l'invita à entrer.

-Oui Ron, la porte est ouverte !

-Salut vieux, dit-t-il en envoyant un sort de séchage à ses vêtements trempés. Il fait un temps vraiment pourri !

-Tu n'as pas transplané ?

-Si, mais il pleut tellement fort que cette satanée flotte a eu le temps de me mouiller alors que j'étais devant ta porte. Bref, comment tu vas ?

-Ça va parfaitement, et toi ?

Ron lorgna la bouteille de Whisky et haussa les épaules comme si de rien n'était.

-Oh oui, le boulot, la famille, la routine toujours, dit-il en souriant.

Harry éclata de rire sous le regard subjugué de son meilleur ami.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ris comme un cinglé ?

-C'est rien, dit-il en pouffant encore, tu en as de la chance.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Harry ? Dit Ron d'une voix perplexe.

Le brun baissa la tête puis se massa les tempes.

-Excuse-moi Ron, je sais pas trop…

-Ça ne te convient pas, _ça_…dit-il en désignant le verre d'un coup de menton.

-Comme tu dis, je n'aurais pas dû.

-Pourquoi tu l'as fait ? Tu n'aimes même pas ça !

-J'en sais rien, je te dis. Je suis un peu paumé en ce moment voilà tout.

Ron inspira profondément avant de regarder Harry droit dans les yeux.

-Hey, tu sais qui je suis ? Je suis ton meilleur pote tu piges ? Alors si ça ne va pas, tu peux tout me dire, c'est même fortement recommandé, lança-t-il d'un ton sûr, limite menaçant.

Le brun hocha la tête, puis hésita longuement avant d'ouvrir de nouveau la bouche.

-Je…je me pose de plus en plus de question sur ma vie.

**oOo**

Drago avait blêmi. Sa phrase resta coincée dans sa gorge un moment.

-Je vais aller à…Azkaban pour quoi ? Pour quelques insultes ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Appelez moi mon avocat je vous dis !

-Si vous étiez plus intelligent, Malefoy, dit le maton d'une voix lente, vous sauriez depuis longtemps qu'il ne faut pas s'en prendre à un homme de loi.

Sur ces mots, le gardien retourna à son poste bien plus loin.

-Mais…je…

Drago fourra sa tête dans ses mains, assis sur le sol de terre battue, et grogna pour lui-même :

-Potter n'est pas n'importe quel homme. C'est un homme mort.

**oOo**

-Quelles questions Harry ?

Ledit Harry ria légèrement.

-Tu as donc décidé de te convertir en Psychomage ?

-Pourquoi pas, dit Ron sur un ton faussement sérieux, veuillez vous allonger je vous prie.

Harry frappa amicalement l'épaule de Ron.

-J'ai 27 ans.

-C'est un fait. Mais je t'en prie continues.

Harry lui administra un coup un peu plus fort.

-Hey, tu veux m'écouter ou pas ? Bon, j'ai 27 ans et j'ai quoi ?

-Le job que tu voulais ? Répondit Ron du tac au tac.

-Oui, c'est vrai, je voulais être Auror et je suis fier d'avoir obtenu ce poste, mais encore ?

-Les meilleurs amis les plus chouettes du monde ?

-Oui et tu sais très bien que j'en ai parfaitement conscience aussi, avoua Harry légèrement moqueur.

-Veux-tu parler de ta vie sentimentale chaotique ?

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel puis laissa retomber sa tête en arrière.

-Au moins, tu es direct.

-Disons que je ne suis pas Hermione, qui a tendance à vouloir tout prendre avec des pincettes, elle te protège comme une mère juive.

Le brun ria à la remarque de Ron. Puis il jeta un œil à sa propre mère, en photo sur la cheminée.

-Et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça, je n'en ai pas eu, alors je pense que c'est instinctif chez elle.

Ron cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

-Certainement, mais je suis bien content qu'elle ne réagisse pas de la même manière avec moi, souffla-t-il.

Les deux amis burent leur café -tout récemment apporté par Harry- pendant une longue minute silencieuse.

-Tu as le temps.

-Comment ? Demanda le brun sortie de ses rêveries.

-Pour avoir une famille, tu as le temps, dit Ron en regardant ses pieds.

-Peut-être... Mais je n'ai pas un bon pré sentiment. Je commence à penser que Malefoy a raison.

**oOo**

Le lendemain, un mal de crâne perçant gâcha une bonne partie de la matinée de Harry. Il ne savait pas si c'était le whisky ou bien les sermons de Ron pour le convaincre que Malefoy avait tout faux. Probablement les deux. La prochaine fois il se contenterait d'un bon film comique.

A midi tapante, persuadé qu'un repas allègerait la douleur, il se rendit au self. Mais sur le chemin il croisa deux Aurors sous sa direction et un prisonnier tenu fermement par un sort. Ils se dirigeaient tout droit vers la zone de transplanage.

-Attendez une minute ! Appela-t-il en courant vers eux. Pourquoi je ne suis pas mis au courant de ce…Malefoy ?

Celui-ci lui lança le regard le plus menaçant et sinistre que Harry ait été donné de voir.

Un frisson parcourut toute sa colonne vertébrale, et pourtant, Merlin savait qu'il en recevait régulièrement avec ce travail.

-Davis ! Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes avec lui !

-On a l'ordre de l'escorter à Azkaban, boss.

-Et puis quoi encore ! L'ordre de qui ?

-Ordre du ministre, en personne, répondit l'autre Auror, McBell.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi je n'en suis pas _personnellement_ informé ? Malefoy aurait dû être relâché hier !

Drago haussa un sourcil, s'il n'avait pas été dans l'incapacité de parler -à cause de ces gros lourdeaux qui en avaient vite eu marre de l'entendre réclamer son avocat- il aurait pousser une exclamation de stupeur. Si Potter n'avait pas porté plainte contre lui…alors pourquoi partait-il à Azkaban. Drago savait juste une chose, ça sentait pas bon, ça sentait pas bon du tout.

-Ça, vous voyez avec Sturgis, lança McBell en attrapant Drago par le bras, en attendant on a une mission a effectué.

Harry laissa ses bras retombées, bouche-bée, il n'avait jamais eu affaire à une telle situation. Avant de disparaître de son champs de vision, Drago se retourna en lui lançant cette fois-ci un regard que Harry comprit comme étant désespéré.

**oOo**

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plait, si c'est le cas, à très bientôt :)

Vanille Fraise**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Oyé ! OUH là là il y a du retard ! MAIS j'ai eu un souci avec ffnet, impossible de poster mon chapitre, j'espère que cela ne se renouvèlera pas -_-'

Du coup je posterais le prochain plus tôt, en espérant que celui-ci vous convienne, merci pour les alerts/reviews/favoris :)

Bonne lecture. (chapitre non corrigé)

* * *

Drago ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié. Il constata avec horreur que l'extérieur de la prison était encore plus lugubre que dans ses cauchemars. Il avait souvent imaginé son père moisir ici mais, le droit de visite ne lui étant pas accordé, il n'avait pas eu le « loisir » de découvrir les lieux. Et à vrai dire, il aurait grandement apprécié ne jamais y mettre un pied. Ses poils se hérissèrent sur sa nuque rien qu'à l'idée de passer une nuit dans ce trou. Il s'arrêta brusquement quand un effroyable cri résonna à l'intérieur, mais l'Auror poussa son épaule avec un grognement. Il continua alors sa marche vers l'enfer et lorgna de toute leur hauteur les grandes portes noires et grinçantes. Celle-ci étaient on ne peut plus…_accueillantes_. D'un coup de baguette, l'Auror qui était à sa droite, verrouilla le passage derrière eux et s'avança devant un bureau manifestement inoccupé.

-J'emmène Drago Malefoy, dit-il simplement.

L'ancien Serpentard plissa les yeux mais il ne voyait personne. A priori l'Auror que Potter avait appelé Davis s'adressait à du vide. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Drago ne sursaute quand une voix rauque s'éleva dans la pièce.

-Cellule 204, numéro 35 248.

L'Auror hocha la tête et Drago sentit presque immédiatement sa cheville brûler. Il ne cilla pas, gardant le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait. Il aperçut une page du carnet qui se trouvait sur le bureau se tourner d'elle-même. Il cligna des yeux pour habituer ceux-ci à l'obscurité mais l'origine de la voix demeurait invisible.

-Je veux mon avocat ! Hurla l'ancien Serpentard pour être sûr qu'on l'entende.

Mais personne ne trouva bon de lui répondre. Davis l'obligea à avancer dans un couloir sombre et un peu trop calme à son goût. On parvenait à entendre des gouttes d'eau qui devaient probablement s'écraser sur la pierre froide. Après quelques minutes de marche sans un mot, ils bifurquèrent dans un autre couloir et s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une porte munie d'un petit loquet, sûrement pour jeter un œil à l'intérieur.

-Votre cellule, Mr Malefoy, dit l'un des Aurors en lançant tout un tas de sorts compliqués pour ouvrir la porte. Un des gardiens va bientôt venir vous voir.

Drago eut seulement le temps de penser qu'il y avait au moins une chose positive dans tout cela : le bannissement des détraqueurs, avant d'être balancé comme du linge sale au fond de la cellule.

Il toussa quand ses narines rencontrèrent l'odeur pestilentielle qui se dégageait de toute part. Il colla sa manche sur son nez et remercia Merlin pour avoir conçu une eau de toilette avec une longévité aussi impressionnante.

-On s'y fait.

Drago sursauta violemment. Il pensait être seul mais, malgré la petitesse de la pièce un recoin était complètement dans le noir. La voix avait été calme et même plutôt douce. L'ancien Serpentard ne savait pas si il devait être rassuré ou non. Avant de répondre il contempla rapidement les alentours. Il y avait un lit superposé, une armoire, une table et deux chaises, ainsi qu'un cabinet de toilette à l'apparence crasseuse.

-Vraiment ? Dit-il toujours le visage dans son bras.

-Oui, et à ta place je commencerais à m'y habituer tout de suite.

Obéissant, Drago retira doucement sa manche et fit la grimace quand il inspira.

L'homme -car c'était évidemment un homme- choisit ce moment pour s'avancer dans le peu de lumière qui passait par une minuscule meurtrière. Il était grand, plutôt bien bâti malgré sa maigreur et sa peau était encore plus blanche que celle de Drago, sûrement le manque de soleil pensa celui-ci. Ses cheveux était châtain et son regard azuré était particulièrement bien assorti à sa voix, par conséquent, doux.

Il tendit sa main à Drago et lui envoya un timide sourire.

-Je m'appel Noa Baker.

Drago examina un instant ses longs doigts et se dit que s'il devait cohabiter plusieurs jours avec quelqu'un, autant qu'il s'entende avec. Il serra donc la main tendu en face de lui.

-Enchanté, je suis Drago, Drago Malefoy.

-Je t'avais reconnu, dit le brun avec un clin d'œil.

-Oh…

L'ancien Serpentard ne préféra pas demander par quelle occasion il avait entendu parler de lui car ce n'était certainement pas pour l'entreprise qu'il venait de racheter.

A son plus grand désarroi.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ? Demanda Noa pour engager la conversation.

Drago ne manqua pas le bref regard vers son avant bras, là où la marque des ténèbres le narguait encore.

-Atteinte verbale envers un Auror, récita-t-il.

Noa écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu as dû être drôlement méchant pour atterrir ici rien qu'avec la parole.

Drago haussa les épaules. Il s'assit sur une des chaises et son codétenu en fit de même sur le lit du bas.

-Justement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis ici. Ce que j'ai dis n'était pas dramatique, de plus… Po…L'Auror n'a pas porté plainte.

-Ouille… Souffla Noa en faisant la moue. Ce n'est jamais par hasard qu'on se retrouve à Azkaban, sauf si quelqu'un a décidé qu'on devait être ici par n'importe quel moyen.

-A moins d'avoir été sous imperium je n'ai rien fais, répliqua Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu seras bien vite de quoi on t'accuse pendant ton procès.

-Mais…on ne devrait pas passer en jugement avant d'aller à Azkaban ?

Noa fit non de la tête. Il s'allongea et chassa une poussière invisible de sa cuisse.

-Ça veut tout simplement dire que ton procès n'est pas pour demain, et ils ne gardent personne plus de 48h en garde à vue, dit-il nonchalamment.

Drago avala de travers. Il allait moisir ici et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il plaqua son visage dans ses mains. D'ailleurs il nota que l'odeur nauséabonde était moins prononcé maintenant que son corps tout entier baignait dedans. Ses lèvres se tordirent en une mimique dégoûtée. Il n'avait rien à faire ici ! Il devrait être chez lui ! Entrain de manger tranquillement ! En compagnie de Blaise ou de l'une de ses nombreuses maîtresses !

-Est-ce qu'on a le droit d'envoyer au moins un hibou ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

-Seulement à ton avocat. Tu pourras informer le gardien de son nom quand il viendra te voir, sinon tu en auras un commis d'office. Il devrait venir dans la journée…s'il ne t'oublie pas.

**ooOoo**

Harry engagea une course effrénée vers le bureau de son supérieur et frappa vigoureusement à la porte.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe avec Malefoy ? Claqua t-il quand on lui ordonna de rentrer.

-Harry, dit le vieil homme en levant les yeux par-dessus ses lunettes, que me vaut cette visite impromptue ?

-Pourquoi, par Merlin, mes hommes envoient Malefoy à Azkaban ? _Sans m'informer _en plus !

-Ceci n'est pas de mon ressort, dit Sturgis calmement, c'est avec le Ministre qu'il faut s'entretenir -si par chance vous obtenez un rendez-vous- il n'a donné aucune raison dans son courrier.

Harry ouvrit la bouche dans une parfaite imitation du poisson.

-Le Ministre ? Aucune raison hein ? Murmura-t-il sarcastiquement. Mais qu'est-ce que Kingsley peut bien lui reprocher qui n'est pas déjà été jugé ?

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, Harry, je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Malheureusement je ne suis pas assez important pour donner mon avis, et encore moins pour empêcher tout cela, dit-il en remettant le nez dans ses dossiers.

Harry souffla de lassitude et prit le chemin de son bureau, il devait rapidement rédiger une note pour Shacklebolt. Il ne portait pas Malefoy dans son cœur, _loin de là_, mais s'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait, c'était l'injustice. Et encore plus depuis qu'il faisait ce métier. Sauf si, évidemment, la fouine cachait quelque chose qui méritait Azkaban. Mais il devait en avoir le cœur net, pour ça, il allait rendre visite à son pire ennemi encore vivant.

**ooOoo**

Installé dans son nouveau lit dont le matelas était aussi dur qu'un cailloux, Drago regardait le plafond l'air pensif. Cela faisait quatre heures qu'il était ici, mais la sensation était tout autre. Si Baker n'avait pas un sens inné pour prédire l'heure, il aurait plutôt dit trois jours. D'ailleurs son codétenu sifflotait depuis une bonne demi-heure et il n'allait pas tenir le coup plus longtemps s'il ne la fermait pas.

-Et toi pourquoi es-tu ici ? Demanda-t-il pour le faire cesser.

-J'ai presque tué un homme.

Drago pensa que sa voix douce et chaleureuse n'allait pas du tout avec sa phrase. Il déglutit discrètement.

-Presque ?

-Je me suis arrêté à temps.

-Pourquoi ?

-On m'a empêché d'aller plus loin, et c'est bien dommage.

Il entendit Noa remuer dans son lit juste en dessous de lui.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'avait fait pour que tu lui en veuilles à mort ? Lança-t-il d'une voix peu assurée.

-Il voulait se taper mon mec.

A ses mots il grogna de rage.

Drago retint son souffle un moment. Si Baker était capable de tuer pour si peu, il allait devoir se tenir à carreaux.

-Tu es donc très possessif, dit-il sur un ton léger pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Plutôt oui, informa Noa sur le même ton, mais j'ai perdu toute crédibilité depuis que j'ai appris qu'ils étaient ensembles, quelques jours après mon incarcération.

-Vraiment navré, mentit Drago, car à vrai dire, il s'en fichait.

Il s'en fichait jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise quelque chose. Il devint soudainement aussi pâle que le petit lavabo de la cellule. Son _mec_ ? Le sort s'acharnait sur lui, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications possibles. Il se retrouvait enfermé dans huit mètres carré à peine, avec un homo, qui plus est, célibataire. Non vraiment, la chance l'avait totalement laissé tomber. Tentant de se contenir, il respira profondément plusieurs fois de suite. Il n'était pas faible, il ne céderait pas si…si Baker décidait de faire de lui son joujou.

-Et toi tu as quelqu'un dans la vie ? Dit Noa un peu trop paisiblement.

Drago su à cet instant qu'il n'allait plus du tout apprécier sa voix douce.

-Oui ! S'empressa-t-il de répondre en tressaillant.

-Tu es marié ?

Il n'allait pas le lâcher avec ses questions ? Deux options s'offraient à lui, ou soit il répondait, ou soit il risquait de fâcher le _tueur_.

-Je…c'est prévu, dit-il alors légèrement stressé.

-Femme ? Homme ?

-FEMME !

Mais à l'instant où Drago avait parlé -ou plutôt crié- il savait qu'il avait fait une grossière erreur. Un silence pesant s'installa.

-Tu as quelque chose contre les gays ? Dit enfin Noa au bout d'une minute qui parût interminable.

- Non ! Pas du tout ! Se rattrapa Drago d'une voix qui se voulait franche.

Noa se mit à rire et le Serpentard ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de si drôle.

-Tu as peur que je te culbute ? Dit-il toujours en s'esclaffant.

Drago retint une exclamation horrifiée mais ne broncha pas.

-Rassure toi, continua Baker avant que le blond ne réponde, je ne tire pas sur tout ce qui bouge. D'ailleurs j'ai eu très peu de conquêtes dans ma vie. Par contre quand je vise quelqu'un, je ne lâche pas l'affaire de si tôt. A vrai dire, j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. Mais, tu es sauvé, car…tu n'es pas mon style.

Drago se sentit sur le coup légèrement vexé (Quelle personne seine d'esprit ne pouvait pas le trouver à son style ? C'est évident que Baker n'avait aucun goût), mais il se sentit bien vite apaisé par la nouvelle.

-Et bien…tu m'en vois ravi, avoua-t-il, car je n'ai pas l'intention de tromper ma fiancée.

-Sage idée ! S'exclama le brun en souriant. Je déteste ça.

-Oui, je pense que j'avais compris.

Puis, contre toute attente, ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux.

**ooOoo**

-Salut Harry !

-Oh Ginny, tu vas bien ?

La rousse hocha la tête avant d'embrasser son ancien petit ami sur les deux joues.

-Tu as déjà fini ton travail ?

Ginny rougit légèrement.

-J'ai un rencard, dit-elle en se tortillant les doigts.

Harry ressentit son mal à l'aise et cela le fit sourire.

-Tu sais, Gin', notre séparation est déjà lointaine, je ne veux que ton bonheur.

Ginny se mordit la lèvre avant d'arborer, elle aussi, un jolie sourire. Elle remonta ensuite nerveusement son sac sur son épaule.

-Et toi tu pars déjà ? S'enquit t-elle de demander.

-Non, je prends un peu l'air, j'étouffe dans mon bureau, aucune mission aujourd'hui.

-C'est plutôt rare, profites-en pour te reposer.

Pour seule réponse, le brun haussa les épaules.

-A bientôt ! Lança-t-elle en tournant les talons.

-Tiens moi au courant…bonne chance !

Elle acquiesça avant de transplaner.

Harry regarda son ex disparaître et fronça les sourcils l'air perplexe. Ginny ne lui parlait jamais de ses rendez-vous. Il savait qu'elle en avait grâce à Ron qui le lui révélait, mais jamais celle-ci ne lui disait en face. Il pensa avec un léger pincement au cœur qu'elle avait enfin passé le cap et qu'ils pourraient maintenant se comporter comme de bons amis qui n'ont rien à se cacher.

Il enfonça sa main libre dans sa poche et avala le reste de son café avant de redescendre au Ministère de la Magie.

-Harry !

A peine le survivant venait-il d'arriver dans le hall qu'une tignasse brune vint l'aborder avec de grands signes. Hermione, à moitié essoufflée, s'appuya sur son épaule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis venue voir Ginny et maintenant je te cherchais, dit-elle en reprenant sa respiration. J'ai un contre temps demain, je n'ai personne pour garder Téo, comme c'est au dernier moment la crèche est complète. Molly est toujours près de Charlie et Ginny vient de me dire qu'elle sera également absente…et comme je sais que c'est ton jour de congé…

Son regard était suppliant.

-Je sais que tu l'as déjà eu une partie du week-end mais…

-J'ai une visite en prison, coupa Harry en se mordant la lèvre, à quelle heure veux-tu me l'emmener ?

-Une visite en prison ? Demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

-Je dois voir Malefoy.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je dois lui parler de quelque chose.

Hermione fronça les sourcils mais Harry ne la laissa pas rétorquer.

-Je veux bien prendre Téo, mais pas avant 10h00.

-C'est entendu, dit-elle le regard préoccupé, je te remercie.

**ooOoo**

Le soleil était au rendez-vous ce matin, et cela énervait Drago. Il avait à peine fermé l'œil et les ronflements de Noa ne l'avait pas aidé. Mais contre toute attente, le pire de tout, c'était le silence. Un silence très inquiétant, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Aucun gardien n'était venu le voir, comme s'il était oublié, coupé de tout. Une gamelle était arrivée magiquement la veille au soir, remplie d'un infecte ragoût puant. Ainsi qu'une pomme. Il avait croqué trois fois dedans et un rat s'était chargé de la finir quand il l'avait jeté de colère sur le sol. Il était épuisé, mais le sommeil ne semblait pas vouloir lui offrir l'immense plaisir d'oublier qu'il se trouvait ici. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Alors qu'il vivait sereinement il y a quelques jours à peine. Il maudissait ce moment où il avait insulté Potter, pourquoi fallait-il que ce type soit un aimant à emmerdes ? Même lui il se sentait attiré ! Il aurait pu tout simplement le regarder passer sans ressentir le besoin de l'injurier ! Mais non, c'était plus fort que lui, depuis le début. Mais il avait tout de même une bonne raison, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu le _bonheur_ de voir sa tête de balafré. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était pas le moment pour les regrets, il n'avait plus qu'à croupir ici en attendant son jugement, si par _chance_ il pouvait joindre son avocat. En attendant, sa brûlure à la cheville commençait à le démanger sérieusement, il avait découvert avec effroi que l'on avait gravé son numéro d'écrou à vif sur sa peau encore une fois souillée.

-Tu as bien dormi ? Héla Noa d'une voix endormie.

-A merveille, répondit sarcastiquement Drago.

-Tu es sérieux ?

L'ancien Serpentard se tourna dans son modeste lit, bien déçu que son codétenu n'ait pas vu la grimace qui accompagnait sa réponse.

-Comment peux-tu dormir si sereinement ? Au point de ronfler comme un ours ?

-Je dors n'importe où, dit-il de bonne humeur.

Drago bougonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « gars » et « vraiment spécial » et décida de fermer les yeux, dans un espoir presque perdu d'avance de s'endormir.

Mais quand il sentit que Morphée lui tendait enfin les bras, la porte de leur cellule s'ouvrit dans un grincement insupportable.

-Baker ! Malefoy ! Promenade ! Aboya une voix grave.

-Trois mots que tu entendras tous les matins, dit Noa en se levant.

Le gardien était immense et large, et Drago pensa que son regard cadavérique ferait frissonner n'importe quel courageux Gryffondor. L'homme les laissa passer après les avoir longuement scannés de sa baguette sans dire un mot. Drago retrouva le couloir qu'il avait arpenté la veille avec les deux Aurors, sauf que cette fois-ci il était beaucoup plus bruyant. Il était plutôt sombre mais il percevait déjà d'autres détenus à l'apparence sale, ce qui expliquait une nouvelle odeur repoussante. Il suivit Noa en baissant les yeux, le gardien les mena dans une large pièce où une trentaine d'hommes se tenaient en rang mais chahutaient presque joyeusement. On les plaça à la suite et ils patientèrent pendant que d'autres prisonniers entraient encore. Drago observa la pièce et un frisson remonta le long de sa nuque après une analyse détaillée des individus qui se trouvaient sur l'autre file, en face de lui. Un homme aux cheveux blancs et dont la barbe descendait jusqu'à son torse lui envoyait des sourires qu'un obsédé sexuel aurait largement utilisé. Juste à côté de lui, un petit brun aux épaules larges le regardait une lueur menaçante dans les yeux. Et à vrai dire, beaucoup d'entre eux avaient le regard rivé sur lui. Il empêcha ses satanées mains de trembler.

-Tu es nouvel arrivant, lui murmura Noa comme pour répondre à ses questions silencieuses. Ils vont être après toi, le tout c'est de leur montrer que tu n'as pas peur.

Drago avala difficilement, si c'était digne d'un Malefoy, il en aurait _presque_ pleuré.

-Malheureusement pour toi, continua son codétenu, tu es beau gosse, donc tu auras les obsédés qui en auront après ton petit cul.

-Et dire que je m'inquiétais avec toi, dit Drago d'une voix cassée.

Noa ria légèrement

-Oui, il aurait mieux valu que ce soit moi, dit-il d'un air gêné.

-Putain, souffla le blond martyr, qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour y échapper ?

-Reste près de moi et utilise tout ton courage pour leur tenir tête.

Sauf que Drago n'était pas le moins du monde courageux, et qu'à cet instant, il préférerait se trouver six pieds sous terre. Mais il remercia silencieusement le brun qui, il le savait, risquait lui aussi sa peau si il le défendait.

Il remarqua qu'il y avait très peu de surveillants, probablement parce qu'ils était suffisamment fort, tout du moins il l'espérait.

L'un deux referma la porte derrière le dernier prisonnier et fit taire l'attroupement d'un seul mouvement de baguette. Il commença à faire l'appel et chaque détenu répondait par un « oui » ferme. Quand vint son tour, il en fit de même. Il parla haut et fort pour montrer son assurance et sa détermination. Quelques personnes rirent à l'entente de son nom, qui était -à son plus grand désarroi- très connu.

Quand l'appel fut terminé, tout le monde se dispersa instantanément dans la salle. Bientôt, Drago eut deux hommes qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué devant lui. L'un avec des chevaux longs et gras, l'autre avec le crâne rasé. Noa, toujours à ses côtés, leur envoya un regard torve.

-Mais oui c'est bien lui, fit un de deux hommes.

-Le fils Malefoy ! Continua le deuxième.

-Que me voulez-vous, grogna Drago.

-Mais c'est qu'il mordrait ! Siffla le plus grand.

-Bon allez les gars, soyez cool, dit Noa de sa voix douce habituelle.

-Toi, la tapette, je te conseil de ne pas la ramener.

Un troisième homme, le vieux aux cheveux blancs, fit son apparition à ce moment là. Un sourire toujours aussi explicite illuminait son visage ridé.

-Oh ! Dit le crâne rasé, je crois que Marcus a trouvé sa nouvelle proie, félicitation blondy. Il est muet, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il sait tout à fait se faire comprendre.

Drago posa ses yeux froncés sur le muet et, rien qu'à voir l'expression de son visage, il était persuadé que s'il avait la parole, il aurait éclaté d'un rire ignoble et pervers.

Dans un élan d'instinct de survie, il recula mais son dos cogna rapidement la pierre du mur. Noa dandina de la tête d'un air désolé et Drago comprit que reculer n'avait rien de brave et que c'était une première preuve de soumission. Les trois hommes s'avancèrent et le gardien -Merlin soit loué- choisit ce moment là pour appeler Drago.

-Malefoy ! Tu as de la visite !

Le gardien lui montra une petite porte et Drago remercia le ciel pour ce premier sauvetage. Il se força à ne pas courir et n'ignora malheureusement pas la voix sirupeuse du chauve derrière lui.

-Tu es sauvé pour cette fois blondinet !

Drago essuya la sueur qui avait commencé à perlé le long de sa tempe et longea un autre couloir, encore plus étroit que celui qui menait à sa cellule, avec un gardien qu'il n'avait encore pas vu.

-Tu as quinze minutes, cracha-t-il en le poussant dans la première pièce venue.

Et pour la première fois de toute sa vie, Drago poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il découvrit la personne qui venait le voir. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais été aussi ravi de voir Potter. Il y avait une table et deux chaises dans une minuscule pièce, et à son grand étonnement, pas de séparation entre le détenu et son visiteur. Potter le reluqua de haut en bas, l'air grave. Il avait joint ses mains et posé son menton dessus. Drago s'assit sur l'autre chaise et inspira bruyamment. Il voulait dire tellement de choses à la fois qu'aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, mais Potter se chargea de parler le premier.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai envoyé ici, dit-il d'une voix calme.

Drago constata son besoin de se justifier et il se demanda si ce crétin était venu juste pour se déculpabiliser, faisant ainsi perdurer son rôle de grand-sauveur-je-n'ai-rien-à-me-reproché, ou si il allait réellement lui servir à quelque chose.

-J'avais compris, dit tout de même Drago conscient qu'il valait dorénavant mieux se montrer gentil avec le héros.

Harry se mit au fond de sa chaise, le bout des doigts posés sur la table. Quant à Drago, il donnait l'air d'être complètement décontracté, comme s'il était nonchalamment installé dans un fauteuil douillet, à milles lieux d'ici, un pied croisé sur un genoux et un bras sur l'accoudoir de la chaise. En réalité, son cœurs voulait sortir de sa poitrine.

-Mais alors pourquoi je suis ici ? Demanda le blond en haussant les sourcils.

Harry remonta ses lunettes -maintenant rectangulaires- sur son nez et employa un ton sévère.

-Justement, Malefoy, c'est-ce que j'aimerais savoir, Kingsley n'a pas dit pourquoi et…

-Attends, dit Drago en bondissant à moitié, tu veux dire que c'est le Ministre qui m'envoie ici ?

Harry acquiesça.

-Je ne sais pas si cela vient de lui personnellement mais en tout cas c'est lui qui en a donné l'ordre et je compte bien découvrir pourquoi, ce n'est pas la première injustice que je croise dans mon métier et s'il y a bien un truc que je déteste c'est ça, ainsi que l'abus de pouvoir, grogna le brun.

Drago aperçut la lueur de détermination dans ses yeux verts. Et il ne l'aurait admis pour rien au monde, mais cela l'apaisa.

-Je n'ai rien fais, de _grave_, dit-il en pensant à leur avant dernière entrevue, j'ai réussi à redorer mon nom et j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, j'ai assez prouvé ma bonne foi depuis ces dernières années alors je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais déconné.

Harry le fixa comme s'il cherchait la moindre faille dans sa déclaration ou sur son visage. Drago se sentit mis à nu devant son pire ennemi (qui n'allait bientôt plus l'être avec la belle tripotée d'adversaires qui l'attendaient là-bas), mais il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, pour une fois il ne le menait pas en bateau.

-Bien, dit enfin Potter, alors je vais m'occuper personnellement de cette affaire.

Drago cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Il regarda le brun se passer une main dans les cheveux et incliner sa tête dans l'intention de lui poser une question.

-Un problème ?

-Je rêve ou tu veux m'aider ? Se réveilla Drago.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis quelqu'un de juste au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

-Juste avec quelqu'un qui t'insulte et t'a pourri la moitié de ton enfance ? Lâcha Drago encore ébahis. Ou alors tu culpabilises car à la base c'est à cause de toi que je me suis fait arrêté.

Harry s'avança dans sa chaise en même temps que Drago et celui-ci put sentir son parfum, plutôt agréable d'ailleurs, et il pensa avec une légère honte que son odeur à lui devait être moins sympathique.

-Je suis désolé de t'informer que tu serais au trou quand même, avoua Harry, peut-être que c'est une chance que je tombe à pic pour m'occuper de ton affaire, la Fouine.

Son ton était acerbe et Drago regrettait déjà de l'avoir énervé.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait rendre visite au condamné si facilement, dit Drago pour changer de sujet mais surtout pour ne pas avoir à lui dire merci.

-Je suis Auror, dit Harry en s'affaissant de nouveau dans sa chaise, et chef, je viens te voir presque autant que je veux.

-Et tu es contre l'abus de pouvoir, se moqua Drago en levant un sourcil comme il savait si bien le faire.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, mais au fond il se sentait rassuré car il était déjà blasé d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec Malefoy. Surtout par manque d'habitude.

-Quand c'est pour la bonne cause cela n'a rien de détestable, dit-il imperturbable.

-Tu viens clairement de me dire que j'étais une bonne cause ? S'étonna Drago avec un sourire mesquin.

-Non, railla Harry presque offensé, la bonne cause c'est de rétablir l'ordre et la justice.

L'ancien Serpentard se renfrogna légèrement. Il croisa les bras.

-En attendant je vais devoir retourner entre les tueurs et les violeurs…

Et à mesure qu'il avait parlé il mesurait l'amplitude de sa situation, il aurait tout donné pour ne pas y retourner…

Harry baissa les yeux puis se racla la gorge. Il paraissait vraiment mal à l'aise et Drago reconnaissait bien son air de héros du monde qui ne voulait pas laisser son nouveau protégé, mais le plus déstabilisant c'est qu'il ne l'avait jamais eu pour lui.

-Et encore tu n'es pas au pire étage, dit-il doucement, je vais essayer de faire quelque chose.

-Les quinze minutes sont écoulées ! Cria le gardien derrière la porte.

Cela faisait beaucoup de première fois pour aujourd'hui, mais Drago ne voulait pas quitter Potter. Il hocha la tête en guise d'au revoir, et se leva.

-Malefoy ?

Celui-ci, prêt à sortir, se retourna.

-Je vais te sortir de là, dit Harry en se levant à son tour.

Et pour une fichue autre première fois, Drago perçut une chaleur salvatrice se répandre dans tout son corps.

**ooOoo**

De retour dans la salle bondée de détenus, Drago sentit la panique revenir immédiatement. A peine eut t-il posé deux pieds dans la cage aux lions que le dénommé Marcus lui attrapa sauvagement le poignet. Ce dernier se fit aider par le crâne rasé et le graisseux qui le poussèrent dans un coin de la pièce.

-Alors blondasse, tu as déjà de la visite ?

-Les avocats ne sont jamais là si rapidement, serais-tu privilégié par rapport à nous ? dit l'autre en lui caressant la joue.

Drago fit un écart de cinquante centimètres, le regard mauvais.

-Ne me touche pas, gros crado.

Quand il sentit une main sur ses fesses il fit un autre effroyable bon en avant, il se retourna sur le muet qui arborait un sourire dépourvu de dents.

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis, joli gosse, car Marcus te trouve très à son goût, et il pourrait goûter à ton cul plus tôt que prévu.

-Dégagez bande de pervers dégoûtants, siffla Drago en oubliant qu'il était complètement démuni devant eux.

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles et se demanda où était Noa quand on avait besoin de lui.

Quand il vrilla son regard sur le gros balèze qui lui faisait face, celui-ci lui décocha une bonne droite dans la mâchoire. Sous la force d'un seul coup, Drago s'effondra par terre en se tenant la joue. Une douleur aiguë traversa tout son visage.

-Tu es plus courageux que je ne pensais, dit-il en se massant le poignée. Marcus va s'occuper un petit coup de toi avant qu'on ne rentre et…

Mais l'homme aux cheveux gras ne finit pas sa phrase, car il avait tourné sa tête vers la porte principale et la vision venait de lui couper la parole.

Drago se demanda ce qui pouvait bien faire taire un gorille dans son genre et tourna donc son regard dans la même direction. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit Potter, discutant tranquillement avec le gardien qui l'avait conduit dans sa cellule la veille.

Le survivant, conscient maintenant que la moitié des prisonniers le regardait, leva la tête vers le petit groupe qui contenait Drago, et colla des yeux perçants sur les bourreaux. Ceux-ci, mais surtout le gorille, commencèrent doucement à reculer. Harry leur fit un signe de tête à l'opposé de la salle, leur ordonnant de déguerpir vite fait et ils s'exécutèrent en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.

Drago, toujours un peu sonné, se releva et croisa un instant le regard de Potter avant que ce dernier ne quitte les lieux. A une dizaine de mètres, il aperçut Noa, les bras ballants et la bouche ouverte. Il fixait la porte, l'endroit exacte où se tenait Harry quelques secondes auparavant.

* * *

A bientôt !

Vanille-Fraise


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis impardonnable ! :/ En fait j'ai une excuse, j'ai changé quelques trucs après relecture. Bon, ok ça vaut rien -_-' MAIS, pour me faire pardonner un peu, ce chapitre est plus long que les deux premiers.

Il contient un petit lemon, pas avec ceux qu'on aimerait malheureusement... Mais chez moi il faut du temps !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Drago regagna sa cellule accompagné du gardien et de Noa qui n'avait pas pipé mot depuis que Potter était parti. Le chauve, le muet, et le dernier aux cheveux gras ne l'avaient plus embêté de toute la promenade, à vrai dire ils ne l'avaient même plus regardé. Drago pensa avec lassitude que le sauveur du monde avait encore frappé. Mais ce n'était franchement pas pour lui déplaire. Il se sentait légèrement moins nauséeux depuis qu'il savait que son sort était entre de bonnes mains, c'est-à-dire entre celles du héros. Maintenant il implorait Merlin pour que celui-ci ne l'abandonne pas, comme lui-même l'aurait lâchement fait à sa place.

Le gardien, du nom de Alan, les congédia dans la petite pièce en leur informant que la promenade du lendemain serait à la même heure. Drago trouva ce détail absolument ridicule dans le sens où ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir l'heure dans leur cellule.

Noa, habituellement si bavard, s'allongea sur son lit sans rien dire. D'ailleurs il paraissait totalement dans le vague.

-Tu as vu un zombi ou quoi ? Demanda Drago remarquant l'état second de son co-détenu.

-Non, j'ai vu une putain de bombe sexuelle, dit-il le regard rêveur.

L'ancien Serpentard leva un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension totale.

-Une bombe sexuelle dans la prison ?

Il pensa alors aux autres détenus et ne voyait vraiment pas où pouvait se trouver ce genre de personnage. Il en serait même dégoûté à vie.

-Franchement, je pense que tes goûts sont inquiétants, à part toi et moi je ne vois pas qui pourrait s'avérer un tantinet attirant, continua t-il d'une voix nonchalante.

Mais, à sa grande stupéfaction, Noa éclata d'un rire limpide.

-Je ne parle pas d'un détenu, dit-il, mais de Harry Potter.

Drago poussa un son étranglé. Ce qui le fut tousser plusieurs secondes.

-Quoi ? Crossa-t-il. Potter ? Une bombe sexuelle ?

Noa se retourna vers Drago, qui venait de s'asseoir, sous le choc.

-C'est parce que tu ne le vois pas avec les mêmes yeux que moi.

Son regard brillait, et Drago tiqua.

-Tu veux dire avec des yeux d'homo ? Je sais reconnaître un beau mec quand j'en vois un pourtant !

-Et bien, dit le brun en haussant les épaules, tu n'as pas les yeux en face des trous. Je l'ai déjà vu dans des tas de journaux, mais je dois avouer qu'en vrai, ça décoiffe !

Drago avait envie de renvoyer son bout de pain rassit.

-C'est plutôt lui qui est décoiffé !

-Oh oui, et ça lui va à ravir, ce petit côté fougueux et sauvage, et à l'opposé les lunettes lui donnent ce petit côté intello et sérieux, un mélange qui doit être merveilleux sous la couette…souffla-t-il, charmé.

-Stop ! Hurla Drago, ne me file pas des images qui m'empêcheront de dormir ! J'ai besoin de sommeil !

-Ne parlons pas de son corps, continua-t-il plongé dans sa rêverie en ignorant tout à fait Drago, il me parait tout à fait divin, et ses yeux…

-Arrête je t'en prie ! Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as regardé comme ça quand il est venu me secourir mais je t'assure qu'il n'est pas…

-Quand il est venu te secourir ? Coupa soudain Noa qui paraissait enfin se souvenir de l'existence de Drago.

-Oui c'est lui qui est venu me rendre visite.

Noa tomba des nues.

-Quoi ? Vous vous connaissez ? Dit-il très intéressé.

Drago ricana en pensant à quel point, effectivement, ils se connaissaient.

-Oui et pas qu'un peu si tu veux mon avis, je le connais depuis mes onze ans, on était à l'école ensemble, malheureusement. Il m'a pourri la vie, et je lui ai pourri la sienne.

Noa haussa les sourcils, il se rapprocha de Drago, avide d'en savoir plus.

-Mais pourquoi il vient te voir et te secourir si vous vous détestez ?

Drago se tut un instant, lui-même décontenancé par les événements.

-Parfois, il se passe de drôles de choses dans la vie… dit-il songeur.

Après un moment il continua :

-Malgré tout, il m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. Et là il veut renouveler l'opération, ce doit être son statut de héros qui remonte régulièrement en surface.

Noa se mordit la lèvre.

-Je suis jaloux. Tu as toute l'attention de Potter.

Le blond s'esclaffa pour cacher sa gêne.

-C'est un sauveur dans l'âme et un Auror, il ferait ça pour n'importe qui !

-Si tu le dis, en attendant j'ai hâte que nous sortions tous les deux, j'espère ainsi que tu pourras me le présenter ? Si tu le veux bien ?

Drago ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma.

-Je compte bien le mettre dans mon lit, conclut le brun en souriant.

-Tu veux dire que tu veux faire de Potter ta nouvelle proie ?

-Exactement !

-Mais il n'est pas gay ! S'emporta Drago.

-Peu importe, je t'ai dis que je ne lâchais pas l'affaire quand je visais quelqu'un, et je peux aisément faire passer un homme de l'autre côté.

**ooOoo**

Harry attacha solidement la lettre à la patte de sa chouette, Evannah, puis ouvrit la fenêtre pour qu'elle se dirige le plus rapidement possible dans le bureau du Ministre de la magie. Son mot avait été le plus court et le plus simple possible, il tenait à savoir pourquoi Malefoy était envoyé à Azkaban. Il n'attendait pas une réponse rapide, Shacklebolt étant un homme très occupé, il lui laissait cependant une semaine avant de débarquer à son propre domicile.

-Oncle Harry ?

-Oui bonhomme ?

-Tu peux jouer avec moi ?

Le brun roula des yeux, il n'avait pas du tout la tête à ça, mais était-il capable de lui refuser quelque chose ? Comme convenu, Hermione lui avait emmené Téo à 10h00 et évidemment il devait s'en occuper tout le reste de la journée.

-Tu as des tas de jouet ici pourtant.

-Oui mais des fois c'est pas drôle tout seul !

-Bon d'accord…

Harry se dirigea avec Téo vers la chambre d'ami, qui était d'ailleurs essentiellement occupé par le jeune garçon.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, inondée de jouets en tout genre, les murs étaient d'un bleu accueillant, et le lit à baldaquin de son filleul trônait en son milieu. Le brun dégagea la fenêtre de ses rideaux et le soleil illumina toute la chambre.

-A quoi veux-tu jouer ? dit-il en s'agenouillant sur le tapis.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais faire apparaître ton patronus ? Dit le petit garçon plein d'espoir. Maman ne veut jamais et Papa n'y arrive pas à tous les coups.

Harry sourit et se rappela de sermonner Ron pour ne pas avoir retenu les leçons de l'armée de Dumbledore. Il leva sa baguette et murmura la formule :

-Spero Patronum.

Aussitôt, un magnifique cerf argenté s'échappa et galopa à petites foulées dans la pièce. Téo ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis et entreprit de courir après le patronus. Harry se dit alors que jouer avec lui ne demandait pas beaucoup d'effort.

L'animal feinta à plusieurs reprises pour échapper aux mains de Téo et quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne l'attrape et que le cerf disparaisse, en laissant une traînée de fumée, sous le regard triste du petit garçon.

-Pourquoi il est parti ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant, essoufflé.

-Car il n'a pas ressenti de danger, expliqua Harry, et je ne lui ai pas demandé de parler.

-Un patronus peut parler ?

-Oui on peut s'en servir pour envoyer un message à quelqu'un.

-C'est génial ! Plus tard je m'en servirais pour ça, dit Téo sérieusement, enfin si je suis aussi fort que toi, tu m'apprendras Oncle Harry ?

-Bien sûr, dit celui-ci en souriant devant l'enthousiasme et l'admiration que lui portait son filleul.

-Dis, Oncle Harry, quand tu auras un bébé tu ne me laisseras pas tomber hein ?

Le survivant se figea à la question de Téo, il resta un moment silencieux, puis se massa les tempes avant de répondre.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

Avant que Téo ne réplique, le brun se jeta sur le garçon pour le chatouiller, celui-ci, pris par surprise, poussa un cri aigu et ria à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Tu seras toujours mon filleul adoré, dit Harry pouffant aussi devant l'hilarité de Téo.

-Tonton ! noooon…arrête tu me… chatouilles ! Ok ok j'ai compris !

L'ancien Gryffondor cessa alors et Téo mit un certain temps à reprendre son souffle.

Les yeux encore humides, il demanda :

-Promis ?

-Promis.

-Et je pourrais venir autant ?

-N'en doute pas, Téo, c'est évident. Et entre nous, dit Harry en baissant la voix, je ne suis pas prêt d'en avoir.

-Pourquoi ? Dit-il d'une voix étonnée. Maman dit que tu es très beau et que tu vas bientôt trouver une amoureuse.

-Ta maman a dit ça ?

-Oui, je devais pas entendre j'étais derrière la porte, elle a dit ça à Papa l'autre jour. Et puis en plus il a dit qu'il allait bientôt être jaloux si elle continuait à dire que tu étais beau.

Harry repensa à ce que sa meilleure amie lui avait avoué -comme quoi si elle n'avait pas eu Ron, elle l'aurait volontiers choisi- et il sourit intérieurement.

-J'espère que ta maman a raison, dit-il enfin en soufflant.

-J'ai entendu aussi que Tata et toi vous étiez amoureux avant.

-C'est vrai.

-Pourquoi plus maintenant ? Ça serait bien, j'aurais une cousine ou un cousin !

-Car Ginny n'est qu'une amie maintenant.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux du petit garçon, qui était aussi brun que sa mère, et lui montra un jeu de société en espérant changer de conversation. Parler de sa vie amoureuse avec son filleul n'était pas forcément le bienvenu.

**ooOoo**

Alors que Drago se passait de l'eau sur le visage, refusant catégoriquement de se déshabiller devant Noa, un coup résonna à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit alors sur le gardien Alan qui tenait un parchemin entre ses grands doigts.

-Malefoy, le papier pour ton avocat est arrivé, tu as juste à indiquer celui que tu veux pour ton audience.

Il tendit à Drago Ledit papier et une vieille plume rafistolée.

L'ancien Serpentard s'essuya à l'aide de sa manche et attrapa ce que Alan lui donnait.

Il savait parfaitement qui il voulait pour le défendre. Zabini, avocat depuis 3 ans maintenant, et qui, rappelons-le, avait promis de l'aider à sortir de là. Il espérait simplement que sa garde à vue n'avait pas eu d'impact sur son travail étroitement lié avec la justice. Ce serait le comble ! Et il chassa de sa tête le fait que ce serait également de sa faute.

Il inscrivit rapidement son nom et son prénom et lut les informations qui accompagnaient la demande. Il fallait évidemment payer l'avocat avant le jugement. Il grinça des dents, Blaise ne lui ferait probablement rien payer ! Mais il devait prendre les directives pour que tout soit fait dans les règles. L'argent n'était pas un problème. C'était également inscrit que trois visites étaient accordées avec l'avocat avant le rendez-vous en salle d'audience. Il replia le parchemin, soulagé de voir les choses avancées un peu, puis le rendit au gardien qui referma la porte après un signe de tête.

-Combien de temps il faut attendre pour avoir son jugement ? Demanda-t-il à Noa qui jouait avec sa gamelle vide.

-Ça dépend, moi j'ai attendu 3 mois, mais ce n'est jamais pareil.

Drago pâlit.

-Ça peut être moins, comme ça peut être plus, expliqua-t-il de sa voix douce, il y a du monde qui doit passer avant toi.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vais être jugé…souffla Drago en se frottant les yeux.

-Tu dis que tu as seulement insulté quelqu'un d'important ?

-Un Auror oui, j'étais bourré.

Noa leva les sourcils. Il reposa son bol du soir, qui était rempli d'un immonde ragoût au bœuf une demi-heure plus tôt, et lorgna Drago.

-Potter veut t'aider alors que tu as insulté un collègue à lui ?

-Non, c'était lui-même que j'ai insulté.

Le brun ouvrit grands ses yeux bleus.

-Tu plaisantes ?

Drago aurait effectivement préféré que toute cette mascarade soit une plaisanterie, il ressentit une légère honte en pensant à ce qu'il avait dit à sa Némésis, voire même du regret. Et encore une fois, il se demanda pourquoi Potty désirait tant l'aider après ça.

-Non, voilà pourquoi je soutiens ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure, ce mec est un Saint, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire le courageux héros. S'en ai même fatiguant.

Ce coup-ci, Noa fronça durement les sourcils, Drago sentit une aura de colère affluée dans toute la minuscule pièce.

-Fatiguant ? Cracha le brun d'un ton irrité qu'il n'avait encore jamais employé en présence de Drago. Ce mec te sauve la vie, il veut te sortir de la misère alors que tu l'as insulté, il vient te voir jusque dans le pire endroit de toute l'Angleterre ! Et tu trouves cela fatiguant ? Tu es affligeant Malefoy, tu ne mérites pas sa bienveillance et le temps qu'il perd pour toi.

Noa, passablement énervé, se jeta sur son lit et tourna le dos à l'ancien Serpentard, celui-ci resta pantois devant ces paroles, malheureusement vraies, de son co-détenu.

**ooOoo**

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient installés dans le salon de ses derniers, des tasses de chocolat fumants devant eux. C'était un endroit chaleureux, leur maison toute entière était garnie de couleurs chaudes et d'objets aussi étonnants les uns que les autres. La vielle pendule qui indiquait où chaque membre de la famille se trouvait était posée sur la cheminée, Mrs Weasley leur ayant légué au Noël dernier, de l'émotion plein les yeux. Une heure plus tôt, l'aiguille de Harry, ainsi que celle de Téo, avaient indiqué « domicile Weasley-Granger » .

Seul le bruit du feu crépitant venait déranger l'accalmie qui régnait dans le salon. Ils passaient régulièrement plusieurs minutes à se ressourcer sans dire un mot, tous les trois, comme au bon vieux temps. C'est Harry qui brisa le silence reposant.

-Votre fils m'a étonné tout à l'heure.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, l'encourageant à continuer.

-Il m'a supplié de ne pas l'abandonner le jour où j'aurais des enfants.

Ron éclata de rire.

-Il est sympa mon gamin ! A l'écouter, on a l'impression qu'il n'a pas de parents !

Hermione dandina de la tête.

-Tu ne comprends pas Ron, Harry est comme un grand frère pour lui, il lui fait voir autre chose, c'est une relation qui est différente de celle qu'il entretient avec nous.

-En parlant de ça, vous êtes des parents indignes, de ne pas lui montrer vos patronus ! Déclara Harry d'un ton offensant.

-C'est-ce que je dis, sourit Hermione, tu lui montres des choses différents, et il t'admire autant que tous les super héros avec lesquels il joue.

-Et son père alors ? Je devrait aussi être un héros pour lui ! Dit Ron d'une voix faussement vexée.

-Tu l'es également gros bêta, et arrête ta jalousie puérile, tu sais très bien que Harry compte beaucoup pour Téo.

-J'avais remarqué, c'est limite si il demande à vivre chez son Oncle.

Le roux paraissait froissé, mais son meilleur ami savait pertinemment qu'il disait cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Et c'est une présence pour toi… dit Hermione avec délicatesse.

Harry détourna les yeux. Il est vrai que la solitude le pesait un peu, mais il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde. Néanmoins, la brune était assez perspicace pour remarquer la moindre faille chez son meilleur ami. Et comme avec ses nombreux livres, elle lisait en lui avec une facilité déconcertante.

-Oui, moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup. Vous avez de la chance d'avoir un fils comme lui, le mélange de vous deux est une réussite, dit-il un sourire sincère aux lèvres.

Ron lui fit une tape amical sur l'épaule.

-Tu en auras un aussi parfait que lui, je te le souhaite.

-Si je trouve une « amoureuse », souffla-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

-Oui et bien elle ne va pas tomber du ciel ! Glapit Ron en levant les bras, si on sortait pour donner un coup de pouce au destin ?

-Avec plaisir, dit le brun, samedi soir ?

-C'est noté. Ça ne t'embête pas chérie ? Demande t-il en s'adressant à Hermione. Une petite soirée entre gars.

-Absolument pas, confirma la brune avec un clin d'œil. Buvez vos chocolats, ça va être froid.

**ooOoo**

Le lendemain matin, au grand soulagement de Drago, le trio fou ne vint pas l'embêter pendant la promenade. La menace silencieuse de Potter les avait calmé, il espérait pour un bon bout de temps. De plus, il avait bien dormi, il était tellement fatigué qu'il n'avait pas entendu les ronflements de Noa. Tout aurait pu être parfait s'il n'était pas cloué dans cet endroit macabre et déprimant.

Noa ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis son coup de gueule de la veille, et à vrai dire, il n'avait pas engagé de conversations non plus. Dix minutes après on l'appela pour une nouvelle visite, il aperçut un regard mauvais de la part de l'homme aux cheveux gras.

Il emprunta de nouveau le couloir étroit et se retrouva dans la même pièce qui servait de parloir. Zabini était déjà là.

-Blaise ! Dit Drago en souriant. Je suis content de te voir.

-Mon pote ! Je t'ai dis que je te sortirais de là, alors je le ferais. Je savais que tu ferais appel à moi de toute façon.

Il lui fit une courte accolade.

-Décidément, on se démène pour moi, dit-il assez fièrement.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Blaise en haussant un sourcil.

-Potter est venu me voir, pour m'aider, ce n'est pas lui qui m'a envoyé ici.

-Potter est venu te voir ?

-Oui.

-Pour t'aider ?

-Oui.

-En quel honneur ?

-Vous êtes donc si aveugles tous ?

Blaise accusa le coup.

-Quoi, il est amoureux de toi ?

Drago s'étouffa une nouvelle fois.

-Tu es dingue ou quoi ? S'égosilla t-il en raclant sa gorge irritée.

-Alors quoi ? S'amusa Blaise.

-Ce mec joue au héros tous les jours ! Il ne le montre pas mais il culpabilise, et puis c'est dans sa nature de vouloir aider tout le monde ! Et oui même les méchants ! Je te rappel qu'il m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. Et qu'il veut surtout faire respecter l'ordre, c'est son métier, hors je ne vois pas ce que je fais ici !

-Pas besoin de te justifier autant, dit Blaise avec un sourire.

Drago lui envoya un regard glacial.

-En parlant de ça, j'ai reçu les charges contre toi, et ce qui me chagrine, c'est qu'il est bien indiqué que c'est pour « insultes à homme de loi » . Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aller à Azkaban pour ça, dit-il d'une voix ennuyée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

-Qu'il y a autre chose, et qu'ils vont nous le déballer le jour de l'audience.

-Quoi ? Drago se leva d'un bond. Mais ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça ! Tu es là pour me défendre ! Tu es en droit de savoir de quoi je suis accusé !

-Justement, ils ne disent rien pour que ma défense ne soit pas préparée. C'est interdit, malheureusement on ne peut rien faire contre le Ministre. C'est un homme droit et juste, tout cela m'étonne énormément.

-Et la presse ?

-La presse est sous l'influence du Ministre aussi, elle ne dénonce pas l'abus de ton incarcération. Et…les gens ne sont rebutés à l'idée que tu sois là.

-Ça il fallait s'en douter, dit Drago amèrement en croisant les bras. Pourtant j'ai tout fait pour me racheter.

-Ce n'est pas seulement cela, avoua Blaise en sortant un dossier, il se trouve que n'as pas insulté seulement un homme de loi, mais Potter, celui qui les a sauvé de Voldemort.

-Ah oui oui oui, lâcha-t-il de sa voix traînante et blasée, j'ai insulté le sauveur du monde, c'est pas rien. Un ancien Mangemort mérite de croupir ici.

-Toutefois, ce que tu m'as dit peut tout changer. Si Potter veut vraiment t'aider, il va faire changer la donne. Il est très influent, plus encore que le Ministre. Si il étale ce qu'il pense de tout ça, tu as plus de chances de sortir de là.

Drago retrouva une légère lueur d'espoir.

-Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il compte faire, il n'a pas été précis là-dessus, mais… il paraissait plutôt déterminé.

-Bien, murmura Blaise en haussant les sourcils. Il m'étonnera toujours, ce mec.

-Tu n'es pas le seul à le penser.

L'avocat plissa les yeux, il avait l'air de réfléchir intensément. Il ouvrit la première page du dossier.

-J'ai réuni toutes les informations concernant ton arrestation, pas difficile jusque là, puisque j'étais avec toi, apparemment le fait que je sois ton ami ne dérange pas la juge, encore un truc louche je t'avouerais…D'habitude il ne doit surtout pas y avoir de liens entre l'avocat et son client, bref, ceci est une bonne nouvelle au moins. Je vais insister sur le fait que tu étais ivre, ce qui n'est pas interdit par la loi du moment que tu ne mets personne en danger. Je parlerais également de ta…relation avec Potter, que tu as voulu le taquiner comme vous le faisiez autrefois. Surtout que tu ne l'avais pas vu depuis longtemps. Et si Potter appui de son côté, en admettant que c'était de la taquinerie et que vous n'êtes plus si ennemis que cela, alors je ne vois pas ce qu'ils pourraient répliquer contre ça. Surtout qu'il n'a pas porté plainte.

Drago n'avait retenu qu'une chose.

-Qu'entends-tu par « vous n'êtes plus si ennemis que cela » ?

-Tu es pitoyable Drago, tu as déjà vu un ennemi aider un autre ? Après ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Dans ce cas il n'est plus mon ennemi depuis longtemps !

-Je pense que _lui_, il est passé à autre chose depuis longtemps surtout, dit Blaise d'un air las.

-Bon, revenons-en à mon jugement, dit Drago un peu mal à l'aise, on a tout ce qu'il faut pour me défendre, l'ennui c'est que, comme tu le disais, il vont m'attaquer avec autre chose, sinon je n'aurais rien à faire ici.

-Oui mais avant tout il faut que la défense soit solide pour les charges dont tu es accusé, à titre légal… On ne sait jamais, peut-être que d'ici là, l'aide de Potter fera pencher la balance.

-C'est fini ! Hurla le gardien derrière la porte.

-Je vais essayer de rencontrer Potter, fais moi confiance, à nous deux on va réussir, je ne sais pas quand je te revois, en attendant…courage, dit le noir avec un petit sourire désolé.

Drago se leva difficilement et le remercia d'un signe de tête un peu abattu.

**ooOoo**

-IL Y A DU MONDE HEIN !

Harry se frotta l'oreille, Ron venait tout simplement de lui hurler dessus.

-Pas la peine de crier comme ça je ne suis pas sourd !

-Oui mais la musique est forte ! Dit-il d'une voix moins puissante.

-C'est le principe d'une boite de nuit, Ron, d'ailleurs tu me rappels ce qu'on fiche ici ? On était mieux dans le petit restaurant tout à l'heure…

-On est là pour rencontrer des gens Harry ! Et le restaurant était mort !

-Et tu crois sincèrement que je vais trouver la femme de ma vie ici toi ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? Dit-il étonné.

Harry ne préféra même pas répondre. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bar et commandèrent des cocktails. Ceux-ci volaient en tout sens pour atterrir directement dans les mains de leur propriétaire.

-Regarde la serveuse, dit Ron en lui donnant un coup de coude peu discret, elle est jolie !

Harry dirigea son regard vers Ladite serveuse, très occupée à remplir les verres à la chaîne à l'aide de sa baguette, si bien qu'on ne voyait même plus les mouvements qu'elle faisait. Ses cheveux étaient châtains et attachés en une longue queue de cheval, ses yeux étaient marrons et en amandes. C'est vrai qu'elle était agréable à regarder.

Au moment où Harry la fixait pour une analyse très méticuleuse, celle-ci tourna son regard sur lui et lui envoya le sourire le plus charmeur qui soit. Le brun le reconnut, c'était celui que lui envoyait toutes les filles qui lui courraient après pour sa célébrité. Il détourna la tête sans lui répondre. Ron s'aperçut de son manège et souffla bruyamment.

-Pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça ? Elle te sourit !

-Ron, elle me sourit car je suis Harry Potter, rien de plus.

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils.

-Il faudrait que tu laisses ta célébrité de côté un instant mon vieux, car tu ne vois que ça, pourquoi n'y aurait-il pas de filles qui s'intéressent à toi pour ce que tu es dans ton ensemble ?

-Et pourquoi elle me sourit comme ça alors ?

-Pour ton physique, crétin !

Harry, qui n'avait jamais eu confiance en lui au niveau de son apparence, ne voyait pas du tout les choses de cet œil, même si Hermione avait pris grand soin à le relooker.

-Bonsoir Mr Potter, excusez moi de vous déranger, pourrais-je avoir un autographe s'il vous plait ?

A la droite de Harry se tenait une jeune fille, d'une vingtaine d'année, des cheveux bouclés lui cachant la moitié du visage, qui lui tendait timidement un papier et un stylo moldu. Il acquiesça, forçant un sourire poli. Il griffonna son nom et la jeune fille le remercia chaleureusement avant de lui voler un bisou sur la joue et de partir d'un pas rapide.

-Et tu veux que j'oublie ma célébrité ?

Ron grogna.

-Certes, tu ne peux pas la zapper complètement…ça me parait impossible avec ces groupies, mais crois-moi, je suis sûr qu'il y a quelqu'un pour toi, pour ça il faut que tu passes du temps avec certaines filles, et…même si elles sont avec toi pour ta célébrité au début…en te connaissant ce ne sera plus le centre d'intérêt.

-Bonsoir, excusez moi… Puis-je vous demander de m'accorder une danse ?

Harry se retourna vers une voix un peu trop grave à son goût et vit avec effroi que c'était effectivement un homme.

-Non, merci, dit-il sèchement.

Mais l'homme n'en fut pas du tout irrité, il arbora un petit sourire triste et haussa les épaules avant de partir.

Ron se mordait la lèvre dans un effort surhumain pour ne pas éclater de rire. Quand Harry le regarda avec un air de chien battu, il craqua.

-Ça te fait rire ! Dit le brun contrarié. Déjà que la presse se demande si je ne suis pas un gay refoulé ! Pourtant je ne traîne _jamais_ avec des mecs.

-L'ennui, avoua Ron en essuyant une larme, c'est que tu ne traînes jamais avec des filles non plus !

-Et alors ? Ça ne fait pas de moi une pédale !

-Ça porte à confusion, quand on sait que des centaines de filles ne veulent qu'une chose, être dans ton lit. Tu dois être le seul à ne pas en profiter !

-Voilà pourquoi je disais à Hermione qu'il fallait qu'on me voit accompagné, pour qu'on me lâche la grappe.

-Raison de plus pour faire connaissance avec une fille !

Pour le coup, Ron l'avait convaincu, c'est pourquoi il commanda un autre cocktail et partit sur la piste de danse, en chasse.

**ooOoo**

Trois jours, ça faisait trois jours qu'il croupissait ici. Et ce soir, Drago ne trouvait pas le sommeil, apparemment son voisin non plus, car aucun ronflements ne parvenaient à ses oreilles. Il entendait seulement les pages de la gazette -qu'ils se faisaient passés entre détenus- se tournées rapidement.

-Tu ne dors pas non plus.

Pour seule réponse, Noa ronchonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

-Tu vas me faire la gueule encore longtemps ?

Au début, Drago avait trouvé le mutisme de Noa presque reposant, mais maintenant il devenait pesant. Surtout quand on avait qu'une seule personne à qui parler.

-C'est bon, je m'excuse ok ? Saint Potter est un demi-Dieu. (A cet instant il se demanda comment Dieu et Potter avait pu atterrir dans la même phrase) Et ce n'est pas du tout fatiguant de le voir m'aider. Au contraire, suivant mon avocat, ça sera crucial et je lui en serais infiniment reconnaissant. D'ailleurs, la première chose que je ferais, c'est de te le présenter.

Là, Drago avait touché un point sensible.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Noa d'une voix rauque.

-Bien sûr, dit Drago, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Trop content, Noa se leva pour se mettre en face du lit, en hauteur, de son co-détenu. Il avait un visage resplendissant de bonheur. Drago en fut dégoûté.

-Merci ! Tu es un vrai pote ! Je vais le combler le beau brun !

Drago se sentait de plus en plus mal. L'autre était tellement heureux que sa magie fit apparaître des petites étincelles, comme des milliers d'étoiles, dans la pièce confinée.

Ce coup-ci il préféra mettre sa tête sous le coussin miteux.

-Tu es accablant, mugit t-il d'une voix étouffée par le drap. Je ne sais pas ce que tu trouves à Potter. En plus il est…

Mais Drago se rappela que la dernière fois qu'il avait été _incorrecte_ avec Potter, Noa l'avait boudé.

-Il est ? Demanda celui-ci.

-Il est…Il…enfin, il est _très_…gentil.

Drago venait de faire un compliment à Potter, on venait de rentrer dans une nouvelle ère, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications.

-Oh ! Racontes moi d'autres choses sur lui s'il te plait !

Noa était excité comme un gosse, l'ancien Serpentard regretta immédiatement de l'avoir sorti de son silence.

-Euh…tu sais je n'ai pas le même regard que toi sur lui…

-Alors, proposa le brun joyeusement, la prochaine fois que tu le vois, tu te mets à ma place ok ? Et tu me dis ce qu'il en est en revenant !

Drago écarquilla les yeux.

-Je ne peux pas me mettre à ta place !

-Et bien, fais un effort ! Essaies de remarquer quelques détails de sa personnalité ! De son comportement ! Essaies de le voir d'un autre œil ! Tu es un Malefoy non ? Je crois que tu es capable de plein de choses, de grandes choses.

Si Noa s'en prenait à sa fierté maintenant, il avait aussi trouvé le point sensible.

-Je vais essayer, dit-il difficilement, mais je te ne promets rien…

-Merci ! Je suis sûr que tu vas me rapporter plein de détails croustillants, que je sache un peu comment l'aborder, comment le prendre, dans tous les sens du terme.

S'en était trop, Drago fit une grimace écoeuré, écrasant le coussin sur ses oreilles.

**ooOoo**

Plus tard, Harry revint avec une sublime blonde. Ron s'en décrocha la mâchoire, il n'avait pas choisi la pire le bougre…

-Ron, je te présente Cacie. Cacie, voici mon meilleur ami, Ron.

-Enchantée, dit-t-elle d'une voix qui n'avait rien à envier aux Vélanes.

-Euh…je, il se racla la gorge, moi aussi.

Et il envoya un signe discret à Harry, qui ressemblait beaucoup à l'onomatopée « WAOUH ».

-Bon, et si on buvait un coup ? Dit le brun jovialement.

-Trois cocktails « une nuit à New York » ! Hurla Ron à la serveuse qui fit une moue devant la nouvelle compagne du survivant.

Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, en cumulant verres sur verres, puis Ron décida de rentrer, heureux de ne pas laisser son ami seul, ce coup-ci.

Il était près de 4h00 du matin quand Harry et Cacie passèrent la porte de la boite de nuit, après avoir dansé un dernier slow. Comme il le pensait, trois paparazzis se trouvaient là, attendant patiemment la sortie du survivant. Il tenait la main de Cacie dans la sienne et avait un sourire flamboyant, c'est vrai qu'il se sentait bien avec elle, l'impression de revivre.

Quelques flash fusèrent dans leur direction. Cacie choisit ce moment pour embrasser Harry, un baiser long et passionné. Probablement pour montrer à ses copines, le lendemain dans les journaux, qu'elle avait embrassé le héros. Étonnement Harry s'en fichait. Il allait passé un bon moment, comme Ron le préconisait. Et surtout, on chasserait quelques rumeurs peu agréables à son encontre.

Il emmena Cacie dans son appartement, et ils passèrent une nuit plutôt agitée.

**ooOoo**

Le dimanche matin, Harry fut surpris de retrouver une femme dans son lit. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve… Il massa sa tête douloureuse, et se demanda s'il lui restait une potion anti-gueule de bois.

Cacie, il se rappelait maintenant de son prénom, dormait paisiblement. Elle était sur le ventre, nue, et ses cheveux d'un blond brillant descendait bas sur son dos.

Un autre endroit de son anatomie se révéla être douloureux quand il commença à bouger un peu. Il ne savait pas combien de fois il avait sauté sur Cacie pour en arriver à une telle douleur.

La blonde ouvrit les yeux et adressa un sourire timide à Harry.

-Ça va ? Dit le brun en mettant une main dans ses cheveux, espérant qu'ils ne soient _pas trop _en bataille.

-Je vais très bien, et toi ?

Elle se tourna sur le dos et Harry se souvint qu'il avait caressé avec envie sa jolie poitrine.

Pour réponse, le brun vint l'embrasser doucement.

-Tu es une vrai bête, ne put s'empêcher Cacie en rougissant de malice.

Harry rougit, mais de gêne.

-Euh…je dois bien le prendre ?

-Évidemment ! Je n'ai encore jamais vécu ça, dit-elle d'une voix un peu excitée.

-Euh…merci…

Cacie lui sourit et abaissa le torse de Harry d'une main pour le rallonger sur le lit. Elle vint se glisser sur lui et il sentit son érection se réveillée une énième fois. Malgré la douleur, il descendit sa main et guida son sexe qui trouva rapidement l'entrée, si chaude et mouillée, de la blonde. Ils poussèrent un petit gémissement de concert, et Cacie commença à bouger doucement sur lui. Elle ferma les yeux et Harry attrapa ses mains, il enlaça ses doigts dans les siens et observa la magnifique gazelle qui prenait son pied juste au dessus de lui. Il lâcha sa main droite pour câliner un instant ses seins puis glissa une main habile le long de son ventre.

-Tu as les mains douces, murmura-t-elle entre deux gémissements.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieur et continua sa promenade sur le corps tiède. Après quelques coups de reins un peu plus brutaux, il lui vint l'envie de la prendre par derrière. Pourtant, c'est avec délicatesse qu'il la tourna et s'installa de nouveau confortablement en elle. Il commença doucement, il rentrait et sortait complètement, faisait rugir Cacie de plaisir. Puis il accéléra un peu la cadence, soupirant et gémissant d'une manière si virile que la blonde en fut deux fois plus excitée. Il s'arrêta net et se libéra dans un dernier râle satisfait.

**ooOoo**

Le lundi matin, les yeux de Harry étaient trop petits pour qu'il puisse mentir sur le nombre d'heures de sommeil.

Pendant sa pause, il retrouva Ron dans la salle de repos des employés. Celui-ci faisant le même travail que son père, ils se voyaient régulièrement dans le ministère.

Quand son ami le découvrit, il s'esclaffa tumultueusement.

-Dis moi, tu as dormi un peu ce week-end ?

-Très peu, avoua Harry un mini sourire collé sur son visage fatigué.

-Cacie ?

-Elle n'est partie que ce matin.

-Oh…souffla Ron avec une grimace espiègle. J'en conclue que cela s'est bien passé ?

-Plutôt oui, mais là, j'ai besoin d'un café, sinon je vais tomber sur mon bureau.

Le rouquin lui en tendit un et ils burent en silence, jusqu'à ce que Davis, l'Auror sous les ordres de Harry, rentre à son tour dans la salle.

Il tenait la gazette du sorcier.

-Et bien ! Vous avez assuré Boss !

-De quoi tu parles, dit Harry la tête dans le cul.

Il lui fourra le journal sous le nez, et comme souvent, il faisait la Une. Mais ce coup-ci, il n'était pas seule sur la couverture. En effet, il embrassait goulûment Cacie devant la discothèque dans la nuit de Samedi.

-Oh ça, oui c'est vrai, dit le brun en reluquant le gros titre.

« _Harry Potter aurait-il enfin trouvé l'amour ? Ses admiratrices font déjà un scandale pour retrouver la blonde en question ! _» Plus de détails p.7.

-Elle est canon ! Déclara Davis avec des yeux ronds.

-Tu m'étonnes ! Renchérit Ron.

-J'espère que Cacie ne va pas avoir de problèmes…dit-il en faisant la moue.

-Ginny et les rares autres aventures que tu as eu n'ont jamais eu de soucies avec ça, ce ne sont que des balivernes pour rendre la nouvelle encore plus palpitante, dit Ron.

Ça tenait debout.

-Ils vont être encore plus après vous maintenant Boss !

Harry avait pensé à les faire taire au niveau de ses relations, mais il n'avait pas pensé que ce serait une raison de plus pour parler de lui. Le public raffolait des histoires de couples.

Il tapa sa paume sur son front. De toute façon, il avait l'habitude, ça n'allait pas changer sa vie.

-Je vais aller faire quelque chose de plus sérieux, dit-il sur un ton peu amène, travailler.

Il salua Ron et retourna à son bureau. Il avait une affaire en cours, celle de Malefoy, il mit donc de côté Cacie et le week-end dans un coin de sa tête.

Et en parlant de la Gazette, il contacta une journaliste qui prit rendez-vous avec lui dans l'après-midi.

**ooOoo**

En pleine promenade, Drago arpentait la pièce de long en large, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes, personne ne venait lui parler, mais il recevait des œillades plus ou moins discrètes pendant l'heure entière. Juste après, il aurait droit à sa première douche, rien ne pouvait entacher ce moment. Pas même le fait qu'il serait à poil à côté de cinq autres détenus qui devaient la prendre en même temps que lui, dont Noa. Tout à coup, il pensa que se dénuder un peu devant le brun pour faire une petite toilette dans sa cellule deviendrait nettement plus facile après ça. En attendant il rêvait de sentir l'eau coulée sur lui.

Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Ils étaient donc six à se diriger vers les douches, quinze minutes de bonheur, enfin. Après une légère hésitation, Drago se déshabilla en ignorant royalement les autres. Il actionna la douche et reçut le jet glacé sur le corps, il frissona mais bientôt l'eau froide se changea en eau tiède. Il ferma les yeux et leva la tête pour recevoir le liquide bienfaisant en pleine face. Avant, il n'aurait pas pensé qu'un simple geste du quotidien pouvait apporter autant de bonheur. C'est simple, depuis qu'il était ici, le petit rien se transformait en quelque chose de beaucoup plus important à ses yeux. Cela changeait sa vision du monde.

Il osa un rapide coup d'œil vers Noa, qui avait l'air d'apprécier également le moment. Ses yeux étaient fermés aussi.

-Tu sais que tu es bien foutu Malefoy.

Manifestement, ils les avaient rouverts.

Le blond leva un sourcil aristocrate, comme il savait tant le faire. Il regarda à son tour le corps de Noa et dit :

-Toi aussi, mec.

Le brun ria légèrement.

Ils se passèrent énergiquement du savon partout et le gardien annonça la fin de la douche un peu trop rapidement.

C'est avec tristesse que Drago éteint l'objet de son bonheur du jour et qu'il se sécha.

-Putain, ça fait du bien, dit-il dans un souffle.

Noa ria de nouveau. Il attrapa lui aussi une serviette, qui était minuscule, et se frotta les cheveux.

-On dirait que tu viens d'avoir l'orgasme de ta vie.

-Franchement, c'est un peu ça ! Je pourrais facilement comparer cette douche à un orgasme.

-Oui tu as raison, dit Noa en souriant de plus belle sous sa serviette.

Ils rentrèrent dans leur cellule bien moins propre qu'eux et Noa sortit la Gazette de la poche de son pantalon.

-Mon mec fait la Une, avec une pétasse, dit-il sans sa voix douce.

Drago se figea alors qu'il mettait les chaussettes qu'il avait lavé à la main. Pour la première fois de sa vie.

-Ton ex ?

Mais Drago connaissait pourtant la réponse, qui à part Potter pouvait faire la Une des journaux ? Mais avec une pétasse, c'était moins crédible.

-Non Harry bien sûr !

L'ancien Serpentard lui arracha la gazette des mains. En effet, Potter roulait le patin du siècle à une blonde devant une boite de nuit. Drago se renfrogna, au lieu de l'aider, il se payait du bon temps avec une pouf ! Il jeta le journal maudit sur la table et Noa le reprit rapidement.

-Cela t'énerve aussi on dirait.

-Légèrement, grogna-t-il, j'aurais préféré voir un article pour ma cause.

-Si il a dit qu'il t'aidera, alors il le fera, rassura Noa.

-Comment tu peux dire ça ? S'emporta Drago, tu ne le connais même pas !

-J'en sais assez sur lui pour savoir qu'il tient ses promesses ! J'ai toujours suivi ce qu'il disait dans les journaux, tout ce qu'il comptait faire en tant qu'Auror, et il l'a toujours fait ! Siffla Noa les yeux menaçants.

Pour ça, Drago ne pouvait pas se faire d'idées, il ne suivait pas du tout l'actualité de Potter. Alors il préféra se raviser et espérer qu'il agisse rapidement.

-Il est vraiment magnifique dans cette tenue, dit rêveusement Noa.

Drago crut voir un léger filet de bave s'écouler de sa bouche et il fit une moue blasée. Il s'allongea sur son lit, levant les yeux au ciel à chaque parole du brun.

-Et cette salope de…Cacie ? C'est quoi ce nom de merde ? Ils disent qu'il aurait passé toute la nuit avec, ça me bouffe de l'imaginer entrain de baiser cette blondasse.

Drago, lui, songeait à une chose. Potter avait dit qu'il pouvait venir le voir presque autant qu'il le voulait, il fut contrarié de réaliser que celui-ci n'était venu qu'une fois, l'avait-il abandonné ? Il déglutit difficilement.

**ooOoo**

-Bonjour Monsieur Potter, je suis vraiment honorée de faire cette interview, vous en accordez tellement rarement à la gazette. Mrs Wite Kelly, enchantée de faire votre connaissance, dit-elle en lui serrant la main, mais appelez moi Kelly.

-Enchanté, Kelly. Appelez moi Harry.

Kelly lui arbora un sourire rayonnant et s'assit sur la chaise que le brun lui présentait. Elle sortit sa plume à papotes, un parchemin, et commença à lui poser des questions.

-Alors, Harry, de quoi voulez-vous nous parler aujourd'hui ? Est-ce pour faire une annonce officielle ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ?

-Et bien, vu l'article qui est parut ce matin, je pensais que…

Harry, comme à chaque fois, avait déjà comme une envie de foutre un coup de pied au cul à cette foutue journaliste pour la flanquer dehors, mais il en avait besoin.

-Je vous arrête tout de suite, coupa-t-il, je ne suis pas ici pour vous parlez de ma vie sentimentale.

Kelly sembla soudain très déçue.

-Je suis ici pour vous parlez de quelque chose qui est foutrement plus important, vous comprenez ?

Elle hocha la tête, comme un enfant qu'on viendrait de disputer.

-Je vous écoute, dit-elle solennellement.

-Je voudrais vous parlez de Drago Malefoy et de son incarcération inexpliquée à la prison d'Azkaban.

La plume à papotes s'activait tandis que Harry faisait son récit qu'il transforma vite en monologue.

**ooOoo**

-Malefoy ! Visite !

-N'oublie pas, lui lança Noa avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte, si c'est Harry, tu sais ce que tu dois faire !

Drago maugréa un « oui » agacé et suivit le gardien jusqu'au parloir.

En effet, Potter l'attendait, il lisait tranquillement un parchemin.

-Salut.

Et Harry sursauta.

-Oh, salut. J'hésite à te demander si tu vas bien ?

-Disons que je vais te répondre que oui car c'est, je pense, la première fois que tu me demandes, donc il serait dommage de répondre négativement, dit Drago de sa voix traînante.

Harry lui sourit à la remarque.

-J'ai envie de te retourner la question, mais vu la Une de ce matin, je pense déjà connaître la réponse.

Le brun perdit tout à fait son sourir. Il se posa dans le fond de sa chaise et croisa les bras.

-Vous avez le don de tous me faire chier avec ça aujourd'hui !

-Ah ! S'exclama le blond, je préfère quand tu me dis ça plutôt que quand tu me demandes si je vais bien.

A sa grande surprise, Harry lui lança un autre sourir, malicieux cette fois-ci.

-Pouvons-nous parler de choses importantes plutôt que de mes histoires de cul ?

-Certainement.

-Tout à l'heure j'ai vu une journaliste de la gazette pour parler de toi et de ce que j'en pensais.

-Et tu penses quoi de moi ? Demanda Drago l'air railleur.

-C'est parce que tu as pris une douche que tu es de si bonne humeur Malefoy ?

Ce fut au blond de se renfrogner. Il croisa les bras à son tour.

-Tes cheveux sont très intéressants…sans gel, pouffa Harry.

Effectivement, les cheveux de Drago se rapprochaient plus de ceux d'Harry que de l'habituelle coiffure trop parfaite qu'il faisait. Vexé, le blond plaqua tant bien que mal ses mèches sur sa tête à l'aide de ses deux mains. En vain.

-Tu disais donc que tu avais donné une interview en ma faveur ? Dit-il en abandonnant sa tignasse.

-Oui, j'ai expliqué que je n'avais pas porté plainte et que, par conséquent, tu n'avais aucun raison d'être ici. Mais tu le verras demain, visiblement, vous pouvez vous procurer la gazette. J'ai également affirmé que je ferais tout pour régler cette injustice.

Drago se frotta lentement le visage pour se donner du courage puis se lança :

-Merci…

Le sourire malicieux et franc de Harry étira de nouveaux ses lèvres.

-C'est très étonnant aussi, de t'entendre me dire merci.

-A l'avenir évite de me rappeler ce souvenir s'il te plait…pour ma propre santé mentale.

Harry ria doucement et Drago reçut un genre de coup de poing électrisant dans le ventre.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce, il pensa à Noa. Il savait déjà quoi lui dire. Potter avait un rire très charmant, à vrai dire il ne l'avait personnellement pas beaucoup entendu. Il eut une envie soudaine de le faire rire de nouveau, pour confirmer ses propos.

-Donc, continua Harry, nous verrons déjà, dès demain, ce que l'article va déclancher.

Drago acquiesça.

-Mon avocat, Zabini, aimerait te rencontrer.

-Zabini est ton avocat ?

-Oui, c'est accepté.

-Bien, quand il veut, en espérant qu'il ne m'en veuille pas trop pour le séjour en garde à vue, dit Harry en souriant.

Drago leva les yeux et s'attarda sur la bouche du brun. Un instant il s'imagina être un mec avide de découvrir ce qui se cache sur Potter. Par curiosité, il voulait voir ce que Noa voyait en lui, et peut-être aussi pour lui prouver qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à garder. Il fixa ses lèvres, c'est vrai qu'elles étaient charnues comme il le fallait et tout à fait apte à recevoir un baiser. Son sourire, et bien son sourire était enjôleur et tout comme son rire, il avait ce côté charmant et sage à la fois.

-Sinon, continua le brun, j'ai contacté Shacklebolt pour lui demander des comptes, si dans quelques jours il ne m'a pas répondu je débarque chez…

Mais Drago n'écoutait déjà plus, il observa maintenant sa peau, elle était hâlée, beaucoup plus bronzée que la sienne. Et elle était lisse, il n'y avait aucune imperfection apparente.

-Il faudrait qu'il m'accorde un rendez-vous, car je le connais, par courrier il sait tout à fait esquiver et je ne…

Ses cheveux lui donnaient cet air « sauvage » que Noa aimait tant, quoi qu'il en soit ils paraissaient soyeux et passer les mains dedans ne devait pas être si désagréable. D'ailleurs, c'est-ce que fit Potter à cet instant même, il les ébouriffa encore un peu plus. Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient d'un vert brillant, Drago plongea les siens dans le lac émeraude et ressentit un léger frisson dans le bas du dos. Il n'y avait aucun doute, en s'y attardant, on percevait le pouvoir de ses iris dont parlaient tant de gens.

Drago ne bougeait pas d'un centimère, il continuait à se concentrer sur le physique du brun et celui-ci ne tarda pas à le remarquer.

-…c'est vrai qu'il n'a aucune raison, on devrait donc…Malefoy ? Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?

Drago sursauta, avant de s'envoyer une gifle imaginaire. Comment avait-il pu déconnecté à ce point ?

-Je…tenta-t-il de se ressaisir. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas tout entendu.

-Tu t'es envolé dans quel monde là ?

Drago eut très envie de répondre « le tient » mais il se retint juste à temps.

-Navré, la prison a des effets secondaires très détestables.

Cette excuse devait convenir à Potter car il n'insista pas.

-Bref, dit-il légèrement froissé que Drago ne daigne pas l'écouter alors que ça le concernait directement, tout cela pour dire qu'il faut attendre la suite des événements maintenant.

-Oui, affirma le blond sur un ton qui se voulait sérieux.

Il baissa les yeux et tomba sur les mains de Potter. Il avait entrelacé ses doigts, ils étaient fins et Drago savait qu'il s'en servait avec agilité, il fallait voir la façon dont il attrapait le vif d'Or. Au-delà de ça, ses mains semblaient très douces et…

-Malefoy ?

Celui-ci leva les yeux en exécutant un petit bond rapide sur sa chaise.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es un peu inquiétant aujourd'hui, avoua Harry le regard étonné.

-Tu as une trace sur tes lunettes, dit Drago sans réfléchir.

Le brun haussa les sourcils par-dessus celles-ci et dit en les enlevant :

-Si je n'étais pas certain que les détraqueurs sont partis, je me poserais des questions ! On dirait que tu te transformes en loque, je te jure que c'est flippant.

Il disait tout cela en nettoyant une tâche invisible de ses lunettes à l'aide d'un bout de son pull.

Drago eut tout le loisir de l'observer sans lunettes, la forme rectangulaire lui donnant ce côté intello avait disparut, mais surtout, on voyait parfaitement ses yeux magnifiques.

-Si tu continues de me fixer comme ça, je vais prendre encore plus peur, murmura Harry en se retenant de secouer Malefoy comme un prunier.

Drago s'envoya une deuxième gifle mentale.

-Je suis fatigué, en fait je n'ai pas dormi, menti l'ancien Serpentard.

-Parce que tu es mal installé ? Demanda le brun en remettant ses lunettes.

-Non, disons qu'il y a pire, je ne sais pas.

-Est-ce que c'est à cause de ton co-détenu ? Il est cool au moins ?

Drago sourit en pensant à Noa et à sa passion pour le brun.

-Oh, si il te fait sourire comme ça, ça doit aller, dit Harry sur un ton ironique.

-Je…non ! Vociféra soudain Drago qui se réveillait peu à peu, il est très sympathique oui, je n'ai pas de problèmes avec lui.

-Bien, les trentes minutes vont se terminées, est-ce que tu as des questions ?

-Trente minutes ?

-Que j'avais demandé oui, dit Harry en commençant à se lever.

-Je n'ai pas de question, juste une requête, dit doucement Drago en se levant à son tour.

-Je t'écoute.

-Peux-tu venir plus souvent ?

**ooOoo**

Drago regagna sa cellule, il marcha devant le gardien, la tête ailleurs. Il s'était mis dans la peau d'un mec qui désirait un autre mec, et il réalisa avec horreur que la mission avait réussi. Ok, il voulait bien l'avouer maintenant, Potter était un beau mec, pas mal la peine d'en faire des simagrées ! Il s'excuserait auprès de Noa et ce ne serait plus la peine d'en parler.

Ledit Noa lui sauta à moitié dessus.

-Alors ? Alors ?

-Potter fait tout son possible pour me sortir de là, je suis soulagé.

Drago se demanda si Noa allait lui administrer la troisième claque de la journée.

-Je m'en fiche de ça ! Qu'as-tu remarqué chez lui ?

Le blond repassa un pli sur sa robe, celui-ci était aussi imaginaire que la tâche sur les lunettes de Potter. Il s'assit et posa des yeux vides sur le seul faisceau de lumière qui entrait dans la cellule.

-Hey, mec, ton esprit est déconnecté de ton cerveau ou quoi ?

Drago secoua un bon coup la tête.

-Je vais très bien, je suis juste fatigué.

Cette excuse aura servi deux fois.

-Ça ne me dit pas si tu as remarqué des détails sur Harry.

-Potter est un beau mec.

Noa ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, puis la rouvrit.

-Ça je le sais déjà ! Dit-il déçu. En tout cas, tu l'as remarqué maintenant, c'est un grand pas.

-Potter a un rire doux et cristallin. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas réussi à le faire rire une deuxième fois.

Deux étoile brillaient maintenant dans les yeux de Noa.

-Et ?

-Il est très taquin.

-J'aime ça ! Dit Noa en joingnant ses mains.

-Il est très investi dans ce qu'il fait, et très observateur, il m'a grillé entrain de le reluquer.

Le brun pouffa légèrement en imaginant la scène.

-Il a dit quoi ?

-Que ça le faisait flliper que je le regarde comme ça, je crois que tu vas avoir un peu de mal à le faire passer de l'autre côté de la barrière, dit Drago en y pensant soudain.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répondit-il un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Quoi d'autres ?

-Ses yeux sont putain de profonds et ses mains ont l'air douces…

Le regard de Noa se fit soudain suspicieux.

-Dis moi, dit-il sur un ton un peu moins amical, tu ne serais pas, _toi_, entrain de passer de l'autre côté de la barrière ?

Cela fit à Drago l'effet d'une douche froide, bien plus froide que celle du matin même.

-QUOI ? Non mais tu plaisantes j'espère ! S'énerva-t-il.

-Alors pourquoi tes yeux s'illuminaient ?

-Pff ! Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi mon pauvre Noa, ce sont les tiens qui s'illuminent, pas les miens ! Oh et puis tu m'emmerdes ! Je t'ai dis tout ce que j'avais remarqué, maintenant, laisse moi tranquille avec le balafré !

Noa ne demanda pas pourquoi il l'appelait ainsi.

* * *

A bientôt :)


End file.
